


I Serve My Master

by nightwingingit



Series: I Serve My Master [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of violence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, obviously, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They arrive at the party in a slicked up limousine.  Black body, silver rims, lines and highlights like a vintage chevy but longer, sleeker and modernized.  </p><p>The gathering was for the royal class of Gotham.  All of the hotshots would show tonight so of course Bruce Wayne would also have to make an appearance.</p><p>Lights flashed as Alfred opened the door revealing the two men inside.  A red carpet was strung out outside of the building with railing and guards lining them.  There were fans and paparazzi all trying to get the best picture of the most successful person in Gotham and his gorgeous pet.<br/>---<br/>Dick is Bruce's alluring pleasure slave but there is more to him than what meets the eye.</p><p>Tim is Jason's prized money maker but that wasn't always the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Give Them A Show (Lex/Dick, Jason/Tim)

 

They arrive at the party in a slicked up limousine.  Black body, silver rims, lines and highlights like a vintage chevy but longer, sleeker and modernized.  

The gathering was for the royal class of Gotham.  All of the hotshots would show tonight so of course Bruce Wayne would also have to make an appearance.

Lights flashed as Alfred opened the door revealing the two men inside.  A red carpet was strung out outside of the building with railing and guards lining them.  There were fans and paparazzi all trying to get the best picture of the most successful person in Gotham and his gorgeous pet.

Bruce stepped out first.  His broad shoulders filling out a black suit with red accents.  His red shirt popped out and a thin black tie hung from his neck.

His signature smirk graced his square jaw as he saw to cameras.  The turn-out was more than usual to watch them walk into the building.  But you couldn’t blame them.  Tonight was an annual event that promised to be even bigger than the last.  

Sure they would be able to see them on their televisions at home later but to be able to get a glimpse at them in person was something else.

“Oh my god there he is!” Screamed a woman in the crowd as an uproar exploded among the onlookers.  The guards barely holding them back but Bruce didn’t have anything to fear because he had his own bodyguards as well.  

Bruce offered a gloved hand to his prized possession stepping out of the limo and his grin grew even more as he looked upon him.

His muscular slender body looked as if it had been dipped in light gold and sprayed with shimmering glitter. He wore nothing but gold briefs that matched the paint on his skin and a veil.  The veil adorned his head, golden and sheer enough to see right through.  It fell along his back and shoulders connecting to the golden shackles at his wrists.  The shining metal also attached to his ankles.  

Another veil covered his face ear to ear but left his vibrant blue eyes exposed completely.  Dicks matching gold collar was flush against his neck, the slim gold chain held loosely by Bruce.

Honestly Bruce was always a treat to see but this is what the crowd had come for.  Just a glimpse of Dick Grayson, Gotham’s starlet pleasure slave.

\---

“Just a little more baby bird.” Jason coos into Tim’s ear.  Tim can smell the strong scent of smoke on his breath.  

The warehouse is dark and the night is cold but the many bodies inside create heat.  Even so Tim shivers, naked in front of many watching eyes.  

“I can’t… Master Jason… it hurts.” his voice is small, a whisper on his lips so that only Jason can hear his words.

Tim’s arms are restrained behind him with a belt and his legs are tied to a bar under his knees, spreading his legs wide open.  Jason sits on a folding chair, cargo pants pulled down to his knees.  His hands hold tight to the bottom of Tim’s thighs, holding his weight steady.  Tim sits on his lap facing the audience as his master fucks him for all to watch.

“One more time baby bird.” Jason licks the back of Tim’s jaw line trailing up behind his ear, “Cum for me one more time?”

Tim’s shaking and even though he’s going on his fourth ejaculation and his cock is hard and it’s just so sensitive, just to the air and the bobbing motion of his body.    

“Master Jason…” Tim sighs out his mouth is hanging open and head tilted back into Jason’s shoulder.

“Cum for me right now pretty bird, show everyone how much you like my cock thrusting deep into you, so hard, so good.” he growls, he rubs himself deep inside of Tim and thrusts with vigor.  Tim moans at the sensation, writhing in his bonds.

Tim nods vehemently and tilts his head up, mouth open in a small relaxed ‘o’, asking for a kiss.  Jason complies, tilting his head, Tim’s neck bends back even more as Jay messily kisses him roughly.  His tongue explores Tim’s mouth everywhere and the invading feeling sends shocks down Tim’s body sending him over the edge making him cum one more time.

Jason cums into him right afterwards as if he’d been waiting for Tim to finish first.

“Fuck…” One of the men watching swore.

“Pay up assholes.  You saw it right here.  He came four times without me touching his cock once.” Jason’s voice yells in victory as he holds out one of his hands.

He’s still seated on Jason’s lap cock deep as he collects the cash.  A good thirty people were watching and all of them payed Jason their share.

“How the fuck?” A second man asked another.

“I’m not even mad.” Another said.

“You think he’d let me fuck the kid?” yet another asked.

“Fat chance!”

“As if!”

The men laughed as they stalked away, having gotten the show they wanted.

Jason unstrapped the buckle restraining Tim’s arms behind his back.  Tim stretched his arms but reached up to hold the back of Jason’s neck so that he wouldn’t fall when Jason was untying his legs from the rod.

“You did so well baby bird.” Jason complimented.  After untying the boy he lifted him up bridal style and set him on the chair.

He fixes his pants and pulls on the belt, “Can you walk?”

Tim nods stretches his arms and legs as he sits testing them out, “Just give me a minute.”

Jason hums an okay as he pulls out a cigarette, “Good time for a quick smoke then.” He said throwing his leather jacket over to his pleasure slave.

It’s a little big but that’s good because it’s a cold night out and with less people around he can feel the chill in the wind.  The jackets very warm as Tim pulls it on.

“Why you hiding the goods?” a burly man asks Jason after watching the exchange.  Pleasure slaves weren’t usually granted any actual semblance of normal clothes.  The rest of the men have moved on to another show a few feet away not paying them any mind.  

“Why don’t you just fuck off?” Jason sneers, “If you want to see him again so bad come to the next show.  I don’t want to hear another word from you till then.  He’s my property and I can do whatever I damn well please with him.”

“Okay okay Jesus man…” The guy seemed as if he was going to say something more but the death glare Jason was giving made him decide against it and back away slowly back towards the group, “Whatever.”

Jason looked over to Tim who was smirking at him as he huddled inside Jason’s jacket.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” He asks angrily.

Tim shakes his head still smiling, “Nothing at all Master Jason.”

Jason huffed and kicked an empty beer can lying on the floor near his feet, “Get up.  Let’s go.”  He started walking out of the warehouse into the night.

“Yes Master Jason.” Tim calls following behind.

\---

The lights went down concentrating not on the stage but on a man sitting on a hoop dangling from the ceiling in the center of the large room.  Long cloths and hoops also hung from the ceiling for the performance.  The audience members were settled by now after watching a few performances and were seated in round tables all along the floor and the balconies.  Bruce sat in a high balcony himself where he could see everything.  

The chain on Dick’s collar was removed for the performance and so was the veil covering his face..  He sat perfectly still as the hoop turned round and round.  His golden body glowed in the light as if he were a statue of a Greek god.  Before the music even started all eyes were glued on him.  He was the main event of the night.

A large screen above the stage captured Dick’s face close up.  He gave hardly any expression, merely a wistful look.

Soft classical music started to rouse.  Piano, strings, flighty wind instruments all light and airy as Dick jumped off the hoop and fluidly swung from one long cut of cloth to the next with ease and grace the camera following him closely wherever he went.

After making one round around the room he ends at the front stage the music stops as Dick slides down two cloths.  He tangles his legs in the fabric, one in the left and the other in the right, tugging it to his legs until he was doing splits four feet above the stage.  

Dick slowly closed his eyes still expressionless and then suddenly a rush of noise like wind came on and a fast beat.  Dick looked up from his position and smiled devilishly out into the audience.  Bruce had to laugh a little.  He really loved putting on a show.

Dick’s movements were faster now, in pace with his new beat.  He brought his legs together started climbing the two cloths once more.

He jumps faster around the room now, a spring in his step and a few flips dispersed.  The crowd is mesmerized.  Dick finds the table on the floor and slides down one of the cloths and springs over to it making a show of back-flips.  The tables have been cleared and Dick jumps right onto it just as the music slows into a sensual jazz-like undertone.

Lex Luthor sits hands clenched to the arms of his chair as Dick kneels on the table before him, so close he was practically on top of him.  His legs spread and back arched way back.  He’s making direct eye contact with Luthor and giving him an inviting smirk that the big screen camera definitely captures.

Dick runs his hands up into his hair combing it back and making it fall somehow even sexier than it was before.  He bites his lip and thrusts upwards in an exaggerated motion.  Luthor can see the sweat gleaming from his body and swallows as Dick smoothly grabs his hand.  He brings it to his mouth and licks it palm to fingertips, lingering on the fingers for just a moment before dragging them down his ripped exposed body.  

Luthor can feel the heat of the boy and the muscles flexing underneath his fingertips.  Dick ended the guidance at his crotch where he again thrusted up slow and eager, this time into Luthor’s palm.  He moaned loud enough for Luthor to hear as he closed his eyes, long lashes fluttering so beautifully.

The music changes back to a tempoed beat and Dick then straightens.  He flips back over to the nearest cloth and climbs up with ease making his trip around to the other side of the room in which he stops where Bruce sits.  

He’s in a crouching form on the ledge of the balcony.  The music doesn’t slow here, but he runs his hands along the sides of Bruce’s jawline tilting it up towards his face and gives him a playful chaste kiss before making his way to the front once more.  

Dick goes back to the two cloths hanging next to each other above the stage.  Sliding down quickly this time hanging upside down from his hands, one in each cloth.  His legs were pointed up and then fell open in splits one leg forward and the other back.  

In a controlled motion he swings his legs around the fabric and lets his hands go.  He twirls arms hanging out and falling towards the stage finally doing a double back-flip onto the stage ending with his arms spread and legs together, the joy in his smile palpable.

The audience stands and applauds as he takes a bow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but for some reason this fic keeps disappearing then reappearing ;-_- If this continues to happen I will try to just fully reupload it to see if that fixes the problem. hopefully this is just AO3 having a random error and it will get fixed soon.
> 
> (other pairings WILL show up)


	2. Happy Birthday Conner (Conner/Tim)

Conner rolled over in his bed sleepily and slams the blaring alarm on his clock off.  

7 am.  

He really would have liked to sleep in on his birthday but his father had other plans for him.  He didn’t want to push his luck asking why his father had demanded him to wake early but he was curious and so he did as he was told even though it went against his internal clock.

Shuffling to get ready he was encouraged by the smells wafting through the air from downstairs in the kitchen.  He knew his father did not like to cook so he rushed down to commemorate his efforts for his birthday.  

“Aww shucks old man I-” He started but then stopped mid-sentence, startled by the person cooking dinner.

He was staring at the back of a lithe looking young man with dark hair wearing a pink apron.

Wearing nothing but a pink apron.

the form turned around, and large blue eyes revealed themselves.  The boy had to be his age or younger.  His hair was worn a bit long, just about falling over his eyes and covering his cheeks, framing his face.  He was carrying a spatula and a pan in which he had been cooking pancakes.  

Kon’s face blew up red as he suddenly had an inability to walk properly and fell over his own feet.

The boy cooking made a small startled noise as he crashed and burned but then Conner picked himself up before he could move to help him.

“Ah how- where-I mean- Who-.” Conner stumbled then cleared his throat, “Hi.”

The boy set down the pan on the stove and turned back to him.  His shoulders were hunched up nervously and he seemed to be holding onto the spatula for dear life, clutching it to his chest.

He looked Conner up and down as Conner looked him over as well.  The boys face turning belatedly red and Kon noted his body sporting a pinker color with it.

“Ah, hello Ma-Master.” The boy answered back.  He could see the boy visibly gulping from the movement of his neck.

“Happy birthday!” Conner was suddenly lifted up into a bear hug by none other than his father from behind.

“Gah!” Conner cried out for oxygen, “Father what’s going on?!”

“I got you a present son!  Do you like him?” He set him down and gestured towards the boy to come closer.  The boy came over and his father gave him a playful yet strong push that caused Conner to bump into him grabbing the boy’s arm so that he wouldn’t fall over from the force.

“His name is Tim.  Isn’t he a pretty little thing?” His father commented.

“I-how-” Conner didn’t know where to begin.  

First off of course slaves were common place on this planet.  On Earth the royals had many slaves and servants, the rich had a few, and the middle class usually had a servant and in some cases a slave as well.  

However, Conner and his father’s status on this planet was that of refugees, they teetered on the edge of middle class.

Maybe they could afford a servant who would come over and clean and cook for them once in awhile if they really stretched their savings but to be able to buy a slave?

“I’ve been saving up secretly for this.” Clark commented cheekily, “We live in Gotham now and you’ve been really great with everything so I splurged a bit.”

“I- wow.  Thank you.” Conner is speechless.  All those late nights at the office and all of his father’s secrecy for the last few months all made sense now.

He was just expecting breakfast and maybe cake?  

Okay maybe a car.  But a beat up fixer upper type of car.  Definitely not this.

Tim looked up at Conner from his grasp, “I hope I can please you Master Conner.”

 _‘Fuuck he’s beautiful’_ Kon thought his heart soaring.  Just wow.

“AAH!” Clark shouted from behind him making them both jump.  Conner instinctively held Tim closer.  

“The pancakes!” A roar of smoke rose behind Tim as Clark rushed to turn off the burner and throw the pan into the sink, running cold water onto it.

“I’m so sorry Master Clark!” Tim cried out.

Tim ran out of Conner’s hold and went to his father’s side examining him for any injuries.  He rambled his apologies continuously looking extremely worried.

Kon was touched by how genuinely concerned the boy was about his father and laughed, “He’s fine.  He’s fine.”

“It’s okay.” His father told him, giving him a smile and placing his hand on the fearful Tim’s head, ruffling his hair a little, “Just be more careful next time.”

“Yes, Master Clark.” Tim visibly relaxed, “Thank you.”

Clark recovers fast and turned to address Conner once again, “Tim can cook, clean, among other things but primarily as you can see,” he turns Tim to face Conner and lifts up the bottom his apron, “He is a pleasure slave.”

Conner couldn’t help but immediately turn red again.  Of course that made sense, the boy was naked but still… a dick harness.  Tim’s face looks so innocent the juxtaposition really throttled Kon.  

This was when it really hit him, ‘Oh god his father didn’t just get him a slave he got him a PLEASURE slave.’

He knew they were much more expensive.

Clark reached down and stroked Tim languidly causing the boy to shudder but not turn away, instead he let out a small mewl as he grasped onto Clark for support.

“You see these 4 rings prevent him from orgasming and are fingerprint coded to you so that he can only cum when you allow it.  Pretty neat, huh?” He released him when he’s completely hard, “Not every pleasure slave needs one but the slave traders told me Tim has a little problem with cumming too soon so he will need more training and discipline with it.”

Conner nodded to show he understood but he couldn’t unglue his eyes from Tim for a second.

Clark gave a knowing look and then checked his watch, “Oh look at the time! I think I need to be getting to work.” He snatched a pancake that had already been made and put it in his mouth as he started tying his tie then slipping on his shoes.

“It’s Saturday. You don’t work on Saturdays.”  Kon commented smirking.

“I truly do have to go in today.  Our newspaper’s gotta be ahead of the curb!  Oh!  Again happy birthday, son.” Clark told him winking as he leaves them in the kitchen.

After they hear the door slam Conner turns to Tim once more.  His erection is extremely apparent pushing against the cloth of the apron.

Conner tilts his head wondering what he should do or how he should ask to do what he should do, which was relieve the boy of his painful looking erection of course.  

Before he can decide Tim grabs the plate of pancakes that are already done.  Luckily he had made quite a few before the burning incident.

“Um, Master Conner I made you breakfast.”  Tim offers him not looking him in the eye as he fidgets from the discomfort of his predicament, “Shall we eat?”

“Hmm?” Conner smirks, guess it wasn’t that much of a problem, “Oh okay.”

Kon goes to the cabinets to get the plates.

“Master!” Tim shouts reaching for the plates in his hand, “You don’t have to-”

“No, don’t.” Kon moves the plates out of his reach.  Even on Tim’s toes he couldn’t reach the plates he held out of his grasp.  He smirked when he saw Tim’s pout at his teasing actions, “I want to.”

“But Master…” Tim follows him into the dining room carrying the food.

“I’m sorry I’m not used to having a slave Tim but I am a person who doesn’t really like to be idle so I would appreciate it greatly if you would allow me to do these small things once in awhile.” Conner sets the plates out.

He sits at the end of the table and gestures for Tim to sit next to him, a corner between them.

The boy looks like he wants to refuse.  Slaves don’t usually eat at the table with their masters but they are not supposed to disobey their masters either so when Kon insistently pats the seat next to him Tim sits.

Conner is eating already and stabs some pancakes.  He puts it on Tim’s plate.

“Thanks for the food! You’re a really good cook!” Conner tells him, mouth full already, “Eat.”

Tim cuts his pancakes with a knife and eats the pieces politely, “I’m glad you’re pleased Master.”

“Mmhmm” is his reply, his face stuffed full.

Tim laughs at the ridiculousness of Connor’s face.  He looked like a chipmunk.  Then he stiffen.  

He couldn’t believe he laughed at his master! and almost after burning down his house too!

“I’m sorry Master Conner!  I didn’t mean to laugh.” Tim covers his mouth.

“Hmm?”  Conner gulps down the food and smiles, his white teeth showing, “No, no it’s okay.  It’s great actually.  I like your laugh.”

Tim blushes.  He can’t seem to find words to say as a reply.  Kon reaches toward him and swipes Tim’s hair out of his face tucking it behind his ear.  The boy shivers and leans into his warm touch and Conner sees he’s still hard.  He’s been holding back this whole time.

“D-Dishes.” Tim mumbles and Kon can’t help but move his outstretched hand down and put his thumb between those soft lips.

He presses the boy’s tongue down opening his mouth in a lewd manner.

“You’re so pretty, Tim.” Kon tells him leaning over the table so he could touch him better.  Tim shudders in response and Conner decides to just get out of his chair and get right next to him.

“Thank you, Master.” Tim replies as Conner’s hand leaves his mouth and trails down his abdomen.

“What do you want, huh, Tim?” Kon leans down, his face is right in front of Tim’s now and as he speaks his words graze Tim’s mouth and his hands stroke his inner thighs underneath the apron.

“I want to please you, Master.” the boy pants out.

Conner hums in approval as he kisses him, “It would please me very much if you would tell me what you want me to do.” He ghosts his hands over Tim’s inner thighs causing Tim to arch panting harder.

This boy was very sensitive.  No wonder it was recommended for him to wear a harness.  

“M-Master I- I want you to touch me.” Tim gets out.  His shaking hands find his larger ones and places them on his erection, “Here… please.”

“Very good.” Kon firmly grasps it and strokes Tim as a reward.

He moans as he reaches out to Kon and wraps his arms around his neck.  Kon can’t help but stare at Tim’s long lashes as his eyes are closed in bliss and his mouth is hung open.  He kisses him roughly.

Tim shudders hard, an orgasm that couldn’t be breached, “M-Master… I wish to cum… please.”

Kon thumbs the slit of Tim’s erection, precum oozing out.

His lips grazed Tim’s jawline, “Okay.  How do you loosen this thing, hmm?  My fingerprint goes somewhere?”

“The base… of my…cock... there’s a... fingerprint activated button.” Tim tells him breathlessly.

Kon playfully strokes him in a quick action causing Tim to shudder convulsively again, “Please… MASTER PLEASE.”

Conner complies, finding the base ring of the harness and pressing the button, loosening it just enough.  Tim came hard, head in Kon’s shoulder.

“God you’re beautiful.” Kon tells him, kissing Tim’s forehead and pushing back his hair.

“Thank you… Master Conner.” Tim says out of breath a little satisfied smile on his lips but then suddenly his lips pursed into a line of concern.

“What’s wrong?” Conner asks, hoping he hadn’t done anything to hurt the boy.

“Master Conner…” Tim struggles to say.  He could let it go but his need to follow the rules and his truthful nature outweighs his wish not to get in trouble, “You have never owned a pleasure slave before and have not researched how to properly train them.”

Tim looks away from his eyes, their faces so close their noses brush against each other.

Conner leans back and tilts his head scoffing at that light heartedly, “Yeah so?”

“I… I did something bad.  Slaves... are not supposed to cum before their masters do, Master.”  Tim lowers his head in shame, “I’ve tricked you.  I’m sorry.”  His hands clench into fists.  

He’s been there less than a day and he feels he’s done everything wrong so far already.  Burnt breakfast, allowed his Master to set the table, he ate with his Master at the table, and now he came before his Master did during their first time together!

Conner leans in, tilts Tim’s lowered head up with one hand and gives him a long slow kiss, caressing Tim’s tongue and coercing it to mingle with his own until he pulled out Tim’s tongue chasing his needily.

“Nonsense.  I may not know the rules but they sound quite silly.  You need not pay them any mind.  You are amazing.”  He said comfortingly.

Tim still looked guilty, “Master Conner, do you need… assistance,” he reached out and palmed Kon over his erection causing Kon to shudder for once, “Here?”

“God yes.” Kon growls out, leaning his forehead against Tim’s, “Upstairs in my bedroom.”

 

\---

If you want a visual for the dick harness its like [this](http://yaois-jpg.tumblr.com/post/132989050330) ^^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this chapter is a flashback chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment! Thank you for reading! there will definitely be more to come!


	3. I Own You Right Now (Lex/Dick, Jason/Tim)

Dick is bound tightly on the bed.  It’s firm yet the linens are exceptionally soft.  His arms are tied together with ropes and then to what he assumes would be the headboard of the bed.  He lays on his back as his legs are stretched upwards, spread out and also tied to the headboard so that if he could lean upwards to his left or right he would be kissing his knees.  

This would be a tight stretch for others, impossible for most, but for Dick it was quite trivial.  What annoyed him most was the fact that the ropes didn’t just stretch him but Luthor had taken extra care with tying his body up so that he could barely move a muscle.  His legs, arms, and torso were stuck in place almost completely.      

His blindfold robbed him of any sight and the only sound he could hear since Lex left was the faint buzzing of the large dildo in his ass.

Dick wished to stretch his body somehow but knew he couldn’t move so he just focused on relaxing his muscles and controlling his breathing.

After what felt like forever but Dick knew was probably just 10 minutes he heard the door open and close then felt a presence in the room.

“Master Lex.” Dick drawls out in a calm, alluring yet playful manner, “So good of you to join me.  It would be a shame if you didn’t get to enjoy what you paid for now wouldn’t it?”

“Snarky as ever I see.” Lex comments.  Dick can hear the bantering tone in his voice.  

Lex had always been amused by Dick’s unslave-like way of speaking.  He was never really disrespectful directly of course, because that would get him in trouble, but he tended to jibe indirectly.  Of course Dick and Bruce knew of Lex’s intrigue and had used it to their advantage to get Dick into the Luthor mansion.     

“Not that I would mind but didn’t Master Bruce order that you leave no marks on my body?  Can’t damage the merchandise if you know what I mean.” Dick commented, wiggling as much as he could in his restraints, which was again, extremely minimal.

Lex roughly grabbed his balls and squeezed.  Dick’s breath hitches as he moaned.

“He said no LASTING damages.  Don’t worry these rope burns will go away after a few days.” Lex assured, letting up and massaging them in his hand.  

Since the rope wasn’t coming off Dick tried this time to get his sight back.  Not much he could spy on if he couldn’t see a thing, “What’s with the blindfold Master Lex? Getting self conscious in your old age dear Master?”

Dick shivered from the low growl in Lex’s voice, “You are such a masochist, Dick.”

Dick grunts as Lex thumbs the tip of his erection with a painful amount of pressure.

“Says the sadist.” he laughs out, “But seriously, I would love to watch you... work.” he drawled out sexily.

Dick can hear the smirk in Lex’s voice, “Oh Dick.  Let me tell you something.  You have probably heard it a thousand times but I’ll repeat it for good measure.  You my child, are like a majestic and rare bird.” he runs his hands softly along Dick’s body from his toes down to his ass and up his abs to his chest. 

“That Bruce, he lets you fly around and around but sooner or later you’re going to fly into trouble.” Lex’s hands flow to his scalp and suddenly pulls his hair, jerking his head back, the pain sharp.  

“If I were him I would clip these wings of yours so your beauty would remain forever and you would always stay within my reach.”  Dick’s lips open, slack and inviting as he feels the hot breath against his cheeks.

After a surprisingly soft kiss Dick speaks his reply, lips pressed to Luthors cheeks, “Master Bruce appreciates the way I fly.  I mean... it’s the only reason I was able to fly into your arms Master Lex.  Isn’t that right?  You should be appreciative of his leniency and his generosity.”

Lex growls, “I think someone needs to be nice and gagged.  Then he can just focus on feeling good instead of coming up with all of this incessant twittering.”

“I know you enjoy my little twittering Master Lex.  But if my master wishes it then I shall comply.  I live to serve my Master.” 

Lex laughs darkly , the double meaning of Dick’s word’s are not lost on him, “Indeed, you do serve YOUR Master.”

Dick hears Lex leave and a drawer slide open and closed in the far corner of the room.  He feels the pressure of Lex’s body on the bed again leaning over him and opens his mouth so Lex can easily put whatever it is in his mouth.

Although Dick was being compliant Lex grabs his jaw in a harsh movement and gives him a quick breathtaking kiss before thrusting the ball gag into Dick’s mouth and strapping it on his head.

Luthor admired his work as Dick caught his breath, “That’s better. Pretty pet, you wish to be mine don’t you?”

Dick moans around the gag in response as Luthor fondled his balls and pumped his length.

Dick had no control whatsoever now.  He couldn’t move, see, or speak.  He was at the mercy of this sadistic man and he knew it.  But truthfully he wouldn’t have gotten this far as a pleasure slave if he didn’t have a masochistic streak himself. 

The bound man could hear clamboring as Lex’s hands left his body and then more buzzing noises.  If Dick knew anything he knew that Lex loved his toys, and apparently that interest transferred to the bed as well.

“Mhmnhmhn” Dick said around his gag.  He wanted to know what Lex was doing and this was his only way of communication.

The powerful Elite tsked, “Still so talkative, Dickie.”

Dick made muffled noise in agreement.  Lex held a bullet sized vibrator in each hand and ran it along Dick’s perked nipples.  He continued until his menstruation for a minute until Dick’s nipples were red and extremely sensitive.

The vibrators were held in place over his nipples by what Dick assumed was tape and Lex went on to get another toy.  He took out a sound and grasped Dick’s hard cock then slowly inserted the long thin metal piece until it reached the ring at the end.

All of Dick’s muscle’s tensed.  He was shivering with great force, crying out so loud so that Lex knew just how much he felt it.  

“Good boy.” Lex commented as Dick continued to shake from all of the stimulation.  His nipple, his cock and his ass were being violated.  Dick couldn’t control the drool that fell down his cheek or his breathe that came out in needy gasps.

“You are so pretty, Dick.  If you were mine I could hurt you so much better.  You would like that wouldn’t you?” His voice is low, and Dick could feel it in his energy, he was like an prowling powerful tiger watching it’s prey, reading to pounce.

Dick can only do one thing, and that is to nod his head fervently, showing his obedience.  Quickly pulling out the large dildo from Dick’s eager ass Lex readied himself to finally take the pleasure pet.    

“MhMhhnMMN!” Dick pleaded for Lex to fill him up and although he tsked again at Dick’s attempt to speak he did thrust in quickly causing Dick to gasp as he was being filled.

Lex pushed in fast and hard but pulled out slowly and almost completely, dragging it out, causing Dick cry out at every thrust.  

Lex’s words broke in time with his thrusts, “That Bruce…. he doesn’t know the gem that he has….  If only I had more time... to play with you, pet….  To train you... and break you... the way you… NEED... to be broken….  You’re too free... I could fix that right up…. I could fix YOU.” 

Dick’s head is thrashing.  It’s frustrating him to no end that he can’t move at all!  He doesn’t hate bondage but to not be able to move his body at all was torture!  He wanted to thrust back into Lex, to arch his back off the bed, to be able to wrap his legs around those hips, and he wanted to rub his cock along Lex’s abdomen for some heavenly friction.  

He wanted to cum so badly, his orgasm stopped by the small thin metal in his length.

Lex began fucking him in earnest as he played languidly with the sound, moving it up and back down into Dick’s cock, precum squeezed itself out of him.  The sound was the most painful and stimulating toy Dick had ever felt.  He loved and hated sounds with a passion.  the feeling of them he could not deny was something he could easily become addicted to.

As Lex came, filling him up inside, Dick whimpered noisily as Lex forced the metal into him exceptionally fast.

Oh god sound’s were going to be the death of him.

“Do you wish to cum my pet?” Lex asked mock soothingly.

Dick nods, he can feel the wetness of the tears coming out of his eyes from the exertion on his body.  His hair uncomfortably matted to parts of his sweaty face.

Lex pulls out and then his weight on the bed is gone.  He hears him back in the corner of the room ruffling through drawers as he continues to make as much noise as he can on the bed, “Patience Dick.  We have a long night ahead of us.”

 

\---

 

Tim sat hunched arms around his knees, his naked body in a warm fuzzy blanket on the worn down couch.  He rested his head on his knees as he enjoyed his warm coffee warming his hands.

Jason had just bought and installed a television.  Goods that they got from the money they worked for together.  The large flat screen looked a bit out of place in the small space.

Jason is behind him in the kitchen.  He had turned to a rerun of the Gotham Elite performances.

After making some waffles, which Jason had insisted only HE could make because ‘he likes them a certain way’, Jason plopped down next to Tim.  

Tim leans into his large frame.  The waffles did look and smell really good.  He had even smothered it in syrup, strawberry jam, and whipped cream.

A loud roar came from the crowd on the television bringing his attention back to the screen as a the camera zoomed in on a gold painted body sitting on a large hoop hanging from the ceiling of the large auditorium.  The man seemed completely at ease although he was a good 20 feet off the ground at least.  Tim had never seen such elegance in a person’s form before, it was as if the man was the embodiment of freedom. 

“Wow.” Tim commented as the beautiful man gracefully started jumping and flipping through the room from dangling cloths.  He moved so smoothly it was almost as if he were flying.

Jason had half a waffle in his mouth as he also watched, “I know right?  Dick Grayson’s his name.  The pleasure slave of pleasure slaves.  They call him the bird of the night, or ‘nightwing’, cause he can do that,” He gestured to the television, “and of course much more.”

Jason, plate in hand, offered the younger a piece with his fork, Tim leaned in and took a bite.  He lifted his coffee up slightly asking if Jay wanted a sip, he leaned closer as well and Tim carefully tilted the mug so he could drink some.

The boy choked a bit on the piece of waffle Jason had just fed him again.  The show had reached the point in which Dick moved down to the tables, seducing a very rich looking bald man.  His body rolled sensually and even though Tim had seen other pleasure slaves and their tactics before he had never seen anyone look as sexy as Dick did in that moment.

The heat of the moment was not lost on Jason either, “Fuuuck, man what I would give to get a hand on that pretty bird.”

Tim took a sip of the coffee to clear his throat.  He fidgeted his legs a little and bit his lip.  The cock harness making his growing erection all the more uncomfortable.

“Eat some more, Tim.  You’re too skinny.” Jason commanded offering him more food but not taking his eyes off the screen.  Tim complies trying to be as discreet as possible about his problem.

“Lucky bastard.” Jason growled as Dick fell upon the balcony in which the most wealthy man in Gotham sat, Bruce Wayne.  Dick’s owner. 

As Jason was entranced Tim shuffled his body a little pretending he wasn’t feeling anything yet he was failing miserably, his breathlessness increasing as he also continued to watch Dick’s performance.

As the show ended in a thunderous applause and Nightwing taking his bows, Jason turned over to Tim with a disapproving frown.  Tim avoided eye contact as he twitched a little and his hands tightly held the coffee mug.  Hs body yearning to be touched, to be released of it’s tension.

“Baby bird, you know you’re supposed to save yourself for tomorrow night.” Jason scolded.

Tim nodded as Jason plucked the coffee mug out of his trembling hands.  He wanted to touch himself so much, but of course it was against the rules and no matter how lenient Jason was on most of the rules this one was the one he was strict about.

“I’m sorry Master Jason.” Tim blushed embarrassed that just watching a show made him hard.

Jason set the silverware on the table and removed Tim’s blanket, he leaned over the boy and moved his legs out of the way so that he could see Tim’s excitement fully.

“Look at me.” Jay told him sternly and Tim couldn’t control the slight pout in his lip or the droop in his large eyes.  Honestly he didn’t even know he was doing it.  He just felt quite guilty.

“I’m sorry Master Jason.” Tim says again, waiting to see what his punishment may be.

His master sighed, “It cannot be helped my pet.” He grasped at his erection.

“Aummm” Tim moaned.

“Baby bird, if I allow you to cum today you have to promise to perform well tomorrow night.  Understand?”

Tim’s eyes shut tight as his master gently touched him.  He nodded as he held on tightly to the couch, “I promise Master.”

Jason guided Tim’s body down so he lay on his back and he was hovering over him.  He lifted his arms up to take off his shirt, the action ruffling up his hair a little.  Tim enjoyed the view of his hard body, his chest was wide and his abs defined.  He didn’t look just like a pretty boy though, he was roughed up.  He was nowhere near flawless as a scar here and there scratched along his body and yet the confidence and assured way he moved made everything that he did even sexier.

Of course his hungry eyes were not lost on Jason.  He slid off his belt and smirked as he pulled down his worn jeans, “You are such an eager one Baby Bird.”

Tim nodded again, lifting his hands to press against Jason’s chest, shoulders, neck and back, wanting to touch him and feel his texture and wanting to pull him closer.  Jason sat back on his knees rubbing himself as he watched his pleasure slave get even hotter watching him.

“You’re taking it dry as punishment.” Jason commented.

“Yes Master Jason.” Tim agreed as he lifted his hips up eagerly. 

Jason laughed a second, before grabbing Tim’s hips and pushing himself into the lithe form.  Tim keened, the stretch more potent than usual.  But Jason was mindful and made sure Tim wouldn’t tear.  Tim held tightly to the arm of the couch above him panting in short breaths.

Jason slowly pushes himself all the way inside.  Tim can feel it resting so deep inside him, right where he needed it to be.

“Master Jason!” He panted.

He was already hard at the beginning, he wished to experience great pleasure, he wished for Jason to bring him higher, into ecstasy.  He wished for him to hurry up and move.

As if reading his mind Jason thrust in shallow yet hard, staying deep seated within him.  Tim mewled at the action moving his hips to meet Jason’s rhythm as well.

Jason leaned over quickly for a sloppy kiss, Jason sucking hard at Tim’s tongue until it was over and Tim’s mouth hung open in need.  He then lifted one of the slave’s legs over his shoulder and turned his hips slightly and began thrusting in earnest.  Tim cried out unable to move along with Jason in this position but feeling it even more because it allowed his master better access to his ass.

“Timmy you are such a pretty little slut.  What a slutty body.  You were born to be a pleasure slave.” Jason huffed.

He could feel the heat of his cock responding to Jason’s words.  It throbbed so hard it hurt but still he obediently did not touch himself as his master commanded he should never do and even if he did the cock harness only responded to Jason’s fingerprint.

“Baby bird, is so dirty.  You’re dirty right Timbo?  You love spreading your legs for me and having my cock so deep inside you, don’t you?” Jason asks demandingly.

Tim answers fervently, “Yes Master Jason.  S-So deep.  So much… please…”

“Shh no begging to cum Timmy, you know that.” Jason scolded.

Tim knew.  Jason didn’t want Tim to comment on his needs he wanted him to comment on other things.  And if he did it well he would be rewarded in the end with being allowed to cum when Jason chose he deserved it.

“Master Jason, inside... right there.  Augh!” Tim’s hands clenched the couch hard as he arched, “You feel so good Master Jason.  Please, fill me up.  Please, Master Jason!!”

At the call of his name Jason cum’s grunting as he shoves into his pet, riding out his orgasm and as he does so he grasps Tim’s neglected cock and loosens the harness.  Tim immediately cums as well, sighing in relief.  His body slumped back into the couch in exhaust.

Jason moves away to put his clothes back on and in the process throws the blanket back onto Tim’s form.

“Are you satisfied Tim?” Jason asks in his taunting way. 

The boy doesn’t mind Jason’s teasing at all and nods slowly in his blissful aching tiredness, “Yes, Master Jason.  Thank you, Master Jason.”

Jason ruffles his own hair to fix it and turns off the light as he leaves the room, “Get some rest then.” 

Tim yawned and stretched his arms over his head before curling up and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^^ IDK how this one turned out. Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> What pairings do you want to see the most? Honestly I was thinking of changing Lex to Slade but then if I ever want to do a sequel to this fic Slade would be in that one lol plus Lex fits as the villian in this particular fic.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading!


	4. Sweet Firsts (Conner/Tim)

Conner crawls over Tim’s form laying on the bed.  Although they’re not even touching Tim shivers merely from Conner’s large presence.  His naked body feels the cotton sheets below and the radiation of heat off Conner.  

Tim can’t help but moan as he watches him grab his shirt by the back and pull it off.  The sight, Tim thanked the stars for his luck, because Kon was gorgeous, the way his tanned skin, thick arms, and muscles looked were all tell tale signs that Conner gained them through a lot of physical work outside.  

Tim was puzzled but intrigued as well, this was rare for a Gothamite.  Gotham had more gloomy days than not.  Unless Conner and his father had just moved to Gotham recently.  That would explain the minimal amount of furniture they had as well.

Either way Tim appreciated it and couldn’t help blushing as Kon pulled down his jeans.  Kon’s finally naked now too and Tim can’t help but get even more excited... and worried.  Kon is big, and he’s THICK.

But Tim gets an electric shock from Kon’s palms running from his inner hips up his stomach, pressing his nipples to his neck and up into his hair in a smooth hot sensual motion, and fuck.  Tim’s so turned on.

Kon leans over him and they kiss, long and deep.  God Kon is so WARM, HOT even.  His body seems to radiate heat off of it and Tim can’t get enough.  He wants more.

Tim reaches up, arms around Conners shoulders and his legs wrap tightly around his hips as he pulls Conner closer so that they’re touching as much as possible.

His cock is weeping in its harness already and the feeling of Kon’s length against his own is even more tantalizing.

They’re kissing and Kon, he keeps touching, trying to touch every part of Tim.  Tim’s grip is strong and Kon holds him up slightly.  He’s strong.  

His hands aren’t in his hair anymore, they run down his shoulders, his sides, his back, down to his thighs and up again caressing his ass.  His hands aren’t ghosting over but giving a pleasurable pressure along where they touch his body.

Tim’s getting light headed and when Conner finally pulls back Tim’s huffing for air.

“So... hot…” Tim gets out breathlessly.

Kon laughs shyly, such a juxtaposition compared to the erotic things his body was doing to him, “Sorry, Kryptonians are… we’re a little bit on the warm side.  We’re a bit stronger than the average human plus our lung capacity is a little more than average.  Sorry I’ll try not to-.”

So that was it, Tim knew something was different about the Kents, they were Kryptonians.  Tim shakes his head interrupting him, “No, It’s good.  So good.” His lips meet Kon’s and he thrusts into his form.  Kon groans and Tim smirks from Kon’s form shaking.

“Tim, I’m at my limit.” Kon warns.  He grabs Tim’s hip and easily forces it down back flush against the bed.  Tim tries to buck in Kon’s grasp but finds that he wasn’t kidding, he was strong.

“Can I?” Kon asks and Tim finds it hilarious that he’s asking permission but he also finds it very endearing.

Tim hides his nerves as he nods unable to stop his smile or the light tone of his voice that would probably be disrespectful to his master, “Yes Master Conner, please.”

He smirks at Tim’s answer and grabs the lube on the nightstand and pours some on his fingers.  Tim grips the bed as Kon inserts a finger inside.

“MMM!!” Tim tries to hold in the noise but it still gets through his lips.  His hips try to move away but they’re still in Kon’s grasp.  Good.  He doesn’t want to move away but his body is responding as such having never been breached before.

“C-Conner…” Tim’s eyes close tightly.  He reaches up for Conner and he leans down for a light kiss before falling back and continuing.

After a while he adds another finger and Tim jolts, thanking god that Kon was strong enough to hold his writhing.  He willed himself to keep breathing.

“God, Tim you’re so tight.” Kon whispers to him as he prepares Tim as he licks his lips, “So goddamn tight.”

Tim didn’t reply as he focused on breathing.  A while passes and Tim whimpered helplessly.

“Tim relax.” Conner tells him soothingly.  He’s... worried now.  Shouldn’t Tim be used to this?  He was a pleasure slave after all.  They’re all trained before they are allowed to be sold.

Tim is trying but... It’s harder than he thought it would be.  He doesn’t want to admit it but…

Conner senses that something is wrong and he seems to realize what it is when his eye’s meet Tim’s guilty ones, “Tim... are you... a virgin?”

“Master Conner…” Tim’s eyes are watering.

He thought he could hide it.  He didn’t want the Kent’s to find out.  Pleasure slaves are supposed to be trained before sale, yes, but… things happened.   

And Conner, he likes Conner more than he ever thought he would and now everything could be ruined because he was still a virgin.  

So when Conner asks he doesn’t want to admit it but it’s clear that he already knows and is just asking because he can’t believe it.

Tim just shuts his eyes and nods not wanting to see the reaction on Conners face after getting confirmation.  Would it be the look of betrayal in his eyes? Anger?  

But then he gets another breathtaking kiss and it’s such a surprise to Tim that his whole body stiffens.

‘Why?’ He wonders but he lets himself melt against Conner’s steeled form.  They kiss too long again.

Out of breath Tim opens his eyes and and see’s his master, a worried and yet excited and… maybe even happy? expression on his face.

“I-” Conner tries to find his words, “You will explain this to me... later.”

Tim nods as Conner continues, “But right now… for right now… may we continue?  I’ll be as gentle as I can Tim and prepare you well, okay?  So…”

Tim tightens his grip around Conner’s shoulders and Conner allows him to pull him in for a tight hug, “Yes.” Tim tells him with so much relief in his small voice, “Yes, please Master Conner.  Please continue.”

Conner nods into Tim’s shoulders as they hug and Tim thank’s his lucky stars once again for having such a caring master.

Conner pours lube on his inserted fingers, slowly continuing to massage them in and out.  He holds Tim’s hip steady as he leans down and licks the underside of Tim’s cock from the base to the tip.  The boy shudders.

Conner then sucks the head and Tim’s knuckles are white clenching the sheets so hard.

“Ah Master C-Conner… mmn…” Tim’s head is turned slightly, his sweaty hair beautifully matted to his face.

Conner adds another finger as he works Tim’s cock with his mouth to distract him from the discomfort, not taking it too deep but sucking on it hard enough to elicit sweet moans from him.

Following the curve of Tim’s hip bones up Conner licks and kisses his way up to Tim’s nipples.  His finger’s curl inside and Tim finds himself bucking from the sensation, “Fu- M-Master!” Tim shouts.

Releasing Tim’s hip he uses that hand to massage Tim’s hard length with just enough pressure, not enough to make him cum but enough to cloud his thoughts, drive his body to buck and bend and WANT.

And they stay there, they stay there for an agonizingly long time just right there, so close, Kon just stretching him open.  

Conner’s fingers push deep inside his body and settle there, holds it still there, his other hand goes up to the headboard and grip it, hard.  He think’s he’s going to leave a hand-print there as he bites his lip.

He leans down and kisses Tim’s lips lightly, kisses his jawline, up to his ear and Tim shudders, leaning towards his master, “Tim I’m going to enter you now.” he growls out.

Tim moans from the almost dangerous tone in Conner’s voice from holding back for so long.

“Please…” Tim answers simply.

Removing his fingers Tim feels the emptiness for only a moment before the head of Kon’s dick pushes slowly into him.

Tim cries out as he grabs Conners wrists that are both at his hips holding his shaking form steady as he enters him.  It’s inside and he’s so full and his hands, they need to touch Conner, to hold onto something.  

“T-Tim…” Conner sighs out, as he’s deeply seated inside him and Tim can’t find words to say back all he can do is grip Conner’s wrists tighter in a squeeze and smile at his master.

The first thrust deep but shallow and it jolts something within him that feels oh so good.  A small startled noise falls out of his mouth and his hands try to climb up Conners arms to his shoulders but he can’t fucking REACH him.

“Tim are you okay?” Conner asks, that dark musk still in his voice as he tries not to move and get Tim used to his size and god, Conner was nice and he was sexy and god just-

“You…” Tim panted out reaching out to him, “Closer… Closer to me… Master Conner… closer… kiss me!... Please...”

Conner complies leaning over him slowly to kiss him but once he’s close enough Tim grabs him and just pulls him in, hugging his shoulders in a vice grip.  Tim may have been a virgin but he was not averse to kissing.  He’s kissed his fair share and right now he couldn’t hold back.  His mouth hung wide as he licked and sucked at Kon’s lips.

He wanted to thrust himself into him but Conner had a hard grip on his hips and he couldn’t move an inch of his torso, but he worked his back, arching into him getting as much skin touching between them as possible.

“M-move!” Tim sighed trying not to be demanding towards his master but failing miserably, “P-please Master!  Move!”

Conner thrusted and to each thrust Tim gasped, getting that feeling, that good shock every time Conner pushed just right but still-

“Harder…” Tim whispered into Conner’s ear, knowing that he was being oh so reserved still, “Please Master Conner.”

Conner moaned loudly and thrust hard.

“Ah!  Y-yes…” Tim nodded emphatically, “Like that…”

“Fuck, T-Tim… I’m so close.” Conner tells him, “So close.”

Tim nods, moaning just moaning so much.

Conner grabs Tim’s cock in and pumps it making Tim scream, “AAH! C- M-Master Conner!...NNNnh!”

Conner loosens Tim’s harness, letting Tim cum as he does inside him.  Breathless, they always kiss too long and this time is no exception as they ride out their orgasms with their lips locked.

\---

Explaining was difficult for Tim but he knew he owed them an explanation.  

“I only recently became a pleasure slave.  So I… I'm older than the average age to start pleasure slave training to sell to Elites…”  Conner listened intently, “But since I was attractive enough and really... sensitive the slave traders allowed me to be on the open market instead of straight to the brothels.  They hoped I would still sell decently…”

‘They thought they could hopefully sell me to a gullible low level or newer Elite and if not they knew they would get a good price in the brothels for me.’  Tim didn’t add.

“I had just arrived at the slave house the day Master Clark had come in and saw me.  They weren’t supposed to sell me but I was already a hard to sell commodity…”  Tim continued.

‘And Master Clark had foolishly waved around his money.  The highest amount that they were expecting to sell me for.’ Tim didn’t add again.  

“I went along with it because… because Master Clark looked very friendly and even... kind and so I… I assured the slave traders that I was not a virgin in order for the transaction to go through.” Tim couldn’t look at Conner so he shut his eyes as his hands clenched.  

“If… If I were taken back… I have no idea what would happen to me.  Maybe something worse than a brothel I suppose.”  Tim sucked in his pouting lip.  

To Tim’s surprise Conner took his hand.  Being constantly surprised by Conner’s actions all day Tim should have been used to it by now but he was incredibly moved by how supportive his grip felt, “Why did you agree to become a pleasure slave if you were already over aged?  You could have been a normal slave.  You could have been sent off to a brothel.”

The next answers are not lies but a half truth, “The average slave must perform two years of harsh manual labor before they are able to be sold.  I knew I would not be able to endure such treatment and so I took my chances and agreed to be sold as a pleasure slave.”

“But being in a brothel for life would be worse than two years of manual labor wouldn’t it?” Conner asks in a worried tone.

“I had to take the chance.  I knew I had… pleasant physical attributes that would give me at least a mild chance of being sold to a family rather than a brothel.” Tim answers.

Conner shakes his head obviously thinking Tim’s actions were foolish.  Tim can’t blame him because from what he’s shared it does sound a bit crazy.  Brothels were said to be extremely dark places.

Tim takes a large gulp to try to get rid of the lump in his throat, he can only say the next words half heartedly, “I understand if you want to take me back.”

Conner shakes his head fervently, “No!  Of course not!  Tim, we - I would love it if you stayed here with us.  We’re not Elites but... we have a big enough home for you.  I mean if you want it.”

“Thank you.” Tim smiles.  

Tim finds it completely endearing that Conner seems to has no experience in speaking with a slave and so constantly asks Tim if everything is okay with him.  It’s been awhile since Tim has felt he’s had any sort of choice, “I want to stay with you Master Conner.”

Conner nods and kisses him oh so gently.  It tingles and Tim laughs.  There is so much restraint in his touches and yet so much underlying strength.

‘I’m so lucky,' Tim thought entranced by Conner’s every movement, 'So lucky to have Conner as my master and so lucky to be able to love and be loved by such a Master.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY finished this chapter. Loss of virginity chapters are the hardest for me honestly ;^^
> 
> I hope you like it! Please comment! It really makes my day!
> 
> Also it would be interesting to hear what you guys think happened to Conner! hehe =w=


	5. Scouting (Bruce/Dick, Jason/Tim)

“Did you find out anything?” Bruce asked as Dick straddled him on the bed.  Silk sheets kicked away from their bodies.  The warm soft lights of the room setting the mood.  

Earlier Dick made it a point to walk into their bedroom completely naked.  He did wish to entice Bruce but the real reason being he knew that Bruce would wish to check his body for damages that Lex may have done.

It had been a few days since the encounter and the marks from the ropes were almost completely gone now.  Bruce would have checked him sooner but he had an out of city conference that he had needed to attend.

His master had a tendency of being overly concerned for his well-being but he still used him to spy when necessary just as he knew he needed to.  Dick knew Bruce felt a strain because of this conflict of interest and so he did his best to ease Bruce’s concerns as quickly as possible.  

But although others may see it as Dick being used by Bruce the man did enjoy his special work and gained satisfaction from getting the information Bruce needed.  He knew his master to be a just man and whatever he wished Dick would give.  

Tonight however he could not deliver the information Bruce desired which frustrated Dick to no end.  Not just because he could not gain the information but because of the fact that Bruce had given Dick such a limited amount of time to do it.  How could he think that one night would be enough time to get any dirt on Lex?

“No, Master Bruce.  Master Lex seems to have a real thing for bondage, blindfolds and gags.” Dick shrugs, resting his arms on Bruce’s shoulders, “Or maybe i’m just special.”

“Hm.” Bruce grunted in a serious manner, “Or maybe he suspects that I sent you there to spy on him.”

The slave nodded, “Exactly my thoughts.  After he had so graciously come over to your manor to pick me up for our rondevu he blindfolded me right away so I couldn’t even watch us pull into his mansion.  Plus he carried me all the way to the bedroom.  I didn’t see a single thing while I was there and did not meet a single one of his servants.”

Bruce traced his palms along Dick’s naked body as if feeling every part of him up and down with a light touch trying to notice any differences in his form.  

Dick in turn also raked his arms down Bruce’s chest and to the hem of his boxers where he was tugging them down, scoffing at Bruce’s show of concern, “Don’t worry he didn’t hurt me.  He knows better than to do that.  If I had just been with him longer-”

“One night at a time is enough.” Bruce cut him off, “He goes over the top.” His hands lay over his slightly reddened wrists and Dick rolled his eyes.

“Aww you worried about lil’ old me?” Dick teased as he finally shimmied off Bruce’s boxers and leaned into his form.  Their cocks wrapped together in his hand as he was rubbing them against each other languidly.

Dick winced a little more sensitive than normal although he tried to hide it.  Of course Bruce noticed and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

Dick’s other hand reached for Bruce’s larger ones and guided them to his ass, making the man cup them and then squeezing his hand so that Bruce would squeeze him.  Bruce understood and directed both of his hands to focus on massaging his behind.  “Master Bruce, relax.  You’re way too rigid.  You’ve gotta learn how to be more... “

“Flexible?  Like you?” A side of his lip quirked up and so did the corresponding eyebrow raise.

Dick’s smile grew feral, “Yes.  Now let me show you how flexible I can be.  Watch and learn.”

He wrapped an arm around Bruce’s shoulder, pulling him close, for an open mouthed kiss, their tongues dancing in a playful battle.  Dick’s hand still sliding along both of their hard erections pressed together.

Dick moaned dropping his head as he impaled his body onto Bruce’s length.  His master lay on the bed admiring him.  Dick loved sex.  He loved the feeling of a cock deep inside him.  He loved the feel of another body sliding against his own.  He loved seeing the face of the other person getting satisfaction from his actions.

Riding was one of Dick’s favorite positions because he was in control.  He wasn’t opposed to other positions, the more positions the better actually, because he hated routine as well, and he did like bondage too but there was something about riding, and especially riding Master Bruce.

The thickness of his length making him shiver oh so pleasurably as he bobbed up and down, Bruce keeping his own hips still just as Dick wished.  The view of his thick upper torso was also very grand, so muscular and broad, and Dick could see it all in this position, touch it as he pleased.  He could also see his masters oh so handsome face, his slightly ruffled hair, his square jaw, and his observant eyes locked on his form.

What he loved most was the feeling of performing.  Bruce didn’t have to work in this position, it was all about Bruce watching him and he loved it that way.  

He moaned as he arched, throwing his head back.  He then leaned down and ran his hands up slowly from Bruce’s hip bones up his abs and back as he continues to fuck himself on his master’s cock.  

His hands reach the sides of Bruce’s face, caressing as he goes.  Dick’s eyes are soft as his mouth hangs open, tongue out as he licks Bruce’s clean shaven yet still slightly rough jawline thoroughly, slow and sensual.  

Dick’s hands continue up into Bruce’s dark hair and he pulls at the locks to get Bruce’s head arched back.  His jaw softens so that Dick’s roaming tongue can be invited into his mouth.  

Bruce knows that being watched is what turns his pleasure slave on the most out of anything so he makes sure to always watch, to see every movement he makes.  Bruce sighs in contentment as their eyes meet and Dick finally kisses him.

Dick’s tongue caresses Bruce’s and Bruce’s responds by mingling with his.  Dick moans and the noise vibrates into Bruce’s mouth.  This sends a jolt through Bruce’s body and Dick grins knowingly as he goes back to his upright sitting position, his hands retracing their path back to Bruce’s hip bones.

Dick loves to stall, loves to ride Bruce for a long time, just be with him this way.  Bruce knows this as well and so he indulges him whenever he can.  They make a sport of it actually, Dick does his best to turn on his master so much, bring him almost to the edge and then pull back.  He loves to tease and tease until Bruce finally orders him to finish.

“Dick… now.” Bruce groans, his hands twitch.  

Even then Dick feels a sense of accomplishment from just having Bruce admit he can’t handle much more.  He wants to hold Dick’s thighs and slam him down on his erection and thrust into him but he knows this game is Dick’s favorite and so he let’s the man do it himself.  In hard fast thrusts, Dick bounces on top of his master.

“B… come inside me, please…” Dick moans, “B…”

Bruce complies, moaning as Dick continues to move.  Dick leans back on one of his hand and grabs his own cock that he had been neglecting.  They maintain eye contact and Dick smiles as he’s being watched with lust and love in Bruce’s expression.  

‘So beautiful,’ Bruce mouths, as he watched.

Dick comes as he sighs out, “B…” and then rides out his orgasm, falling forward slightly, as Bruce follows cock still deep inside him.

\---

“Next up on Channel 9 Bruce Wayne speaks about the Kr-”

The blankness of the screen startles Tim.  He’s in wrapped in a blanket on the couch with his coffee again.  He looks behind him.  It was Jason.  Tim hadn’t heard him come home because he had been so focused on the news.  He’d been watching for that next news report.

“Time to head out.” Jason tells him his teeth gritting. The sad look in Tim’s eyes really pissed him off.

“Yes Master Jason.” Tim says making sure to get up right away seeing that Jason seemed a bit off but not knowing why.

Jason clipped the thin leather leash onto Tim’s collar.  Tim watched unsure of what to make of it.  Pleasure slaves always wore their collars.  They weren’t allowed to be seen in public without it and were usually leashed in public as well but Jason never usually did, trusting Tim to follow behind him wherever they went.

Jason forcefully pulled Tim to him with a yelp.  A possessive arm wrapped tightly around Tim’s waist as Jason changed the angle of his pull away from him so that Tim arched back almost choking him bringing the collar up right under his jaw, showing Jason his neck.

Jason bit hard at the bottom of Tim’s neck.  

“NNgh!” Tim stiffened trying his hardest not to give into his body’s reaction and push Jason away and get punished for it.

When Jason was satisfied with the harsh red bite mark he pulled away and slacked the leash.  The collar fell back slack at the bottom of Tim’s neck right on top of the mark and scraped uncomfortably against it.  It was not large enough to cover the entire bite mark from sight though.  Maybe that was what Jason was going for.

Tim followed Jason out the door still leashed silently trying to figure out what was on Jason’s mind.

\---

“That one.” Dick tells Bruce as he points only with his eyes.  They’re in a warehouse on a particularly dark night with what most Elites would call, the scum of the streets.

Most of the slaves on stage were taken out of the brothels to display for profit.  They may have started out as people who willingly signed the slave contracts, forced into slavery, or even illegally taken from their homes, but either way most were bound and gagged whether they were willing or not.

Bruce and Dick had disguised themselves in ratty long waistcoats, not uncommon in the slums and convenient to hide Dick’s collar.

Dick had been motioning to a pretty little spectacle drawing a large crowd in the corner.  Unlike most of the gagged slaves he was free to moan, showing off his alluring small pouty mouth.

The boy was bound to the ceiling by large chains.  He looked young, the oldest he could be was 18.  He had a mess of black hair that had you urging to touch it, to wipe it out of his face to see his stunning blue eyes.  Other than a large bite mark on his neck there were no other marks on his pale milky skin.  He looked skinny but still seemed to glow with health, unlike so many of the other pleasure slaves around here.  

Bruce grunted, “We’ll see.”

Dick hid the urge to roll his eyes and nodded as they approached to watch.

The owner of the slave was tall.  Not taller than Bruce but slightly taller than Dick.  He had a white streak in his otherwise black hair and broad shoulders.  He stood tall with a grace and confidence that was rare in a person who grew up on the streets.  His bare chest riddled with scars that spoke of a hard life shown proudly for everyone to see.  His tight black jeans just adding to the effect.

“Today we’ll be playing a different game.” The man announces to the audience, nonchalantly, “You’ve seen how easily my pet can cum now right gentlemen?”

The men roar to life with lust in their eyes.

“Well today’s your lucky day.  For those watching you get a free show, but for those who want more, well, that’s where the game comes in.” He tells them eyeing some of the men he seemed to know very well who came to his shows often.

“No way!” One of the men whispered to another, “Jason’s going to let us touch him?  He never does that.”

“That can’t be it can it?” Bruce and Dick heard from the disbelieved voices in the crowd.

“As you know little Timmy can cum just from being touched in his cute little nipples.” Jason goes behind Tim and rolls his pert nipples for emphasis.  Tim pants out a sigh, his cock already getting hard.

“The pot starts at 5,000.  You pay 1,000 for every minute, of touching anywhere but his ass or his cock.  You can go up to 5 minutes maximum.  Paid in advance of course.”  Jason rubs Tim’s bare length until he’s nice and hard, leaking precum, “If you can make him cum the entire accumulated jackpot is yours.”

The hustle is good even though Bruce and Dick find it surprising since the price for merely a minute is so high.  They see that everyone is interested and getting their money out.

The games starts a large man is first.  “No scratches or marks.” Jason tells him seeming almost as an afterthought but clearly meant as a threat.  The protective look in his eyes clear to Dick.  

They touch and roam Tim’s body, most paying the full 5 minutes since this was apparently that rare of an opportunity.

Amazingly half an hour passes and Tim still hasn’t cum.  He’d come close so many times but no one had been able to win the game.  He didn’t know if Bruce wanted to but Dick itched to play but held himself back since he knew how vital it was to remain anonymous in an undercover escapade. Tim was a shuddering mess as Jason finally announced the last person was next.

The frustrated crowd protested loudly, “He’s fucking impotent!”  They cried out, “What a cheat!”

Jason silenced them with a single glare.  Dick smiled knowing Bruce would smirk at that, he did it himself often enough.

Jason’s glare quickly reverted back to his nonchalant as he said, “You obviously don’t have the magic touch.”

He approached his slave from behind his hands ghosted over Tim’s inner thighs and then up his sides making Tim shudder.  He brought his hands up to swirl Tim’s already abused nipples into his hands and massaged them in a circular motion gently eliciting a moan.

Tim never likes to look into the crowd and so he closes his eyes or looks up or down instead, but Jason, he holds eye contact with as many members of the crowd as he can as he caresses Tim, as if it were a challenge, a show of possession.

Dick held back a shiver as his eyes met his own.

Jason’s face is leaning over Tim’s shoulder, he licks behind Tim’s ear and Tim whimpers.  One of Jason’s hands climbs up Tim’s neck from his waist and two fingers plunge into Tim’s mouth, in and out, massaging an muffling Tim’s moans.

Jason’s masterful middle and fore finger pull Tim’s tongue out of his mouth sexily as Jason lifts the boys collar slightly and licks the red bite mark, causing a pained shout from the boy that has him cumming hard.

The crowd grumbled as Jason smirked, “That’s how it’s done assholes.  Now get out of my sight.”

Bruce and Dick see that no one challenges Jason’s authority.  They give him grudging respect.  Respect he has probably earned through fighting if those scars were any indication.

The two disperse back with the crowd a bit but they still eye Jason and Tim.

“They’re perfect.” Dick tells Bruce.

Bruce gives him a look as he raises an eyebrow, “THEM?  We’re just looking for a slave not a slave owner.”

Dick shrugged, “Tim is perfect for the mission yes.  But Jason.  He’s good.  You see him.  The way he stands, the way he speaks.  You see it, I know you do.  With a little training, a little guidance, he can be sculpted into a great ally for you.  Maybe even a successor.”

“You watch him for half an hour and you think I should basically adopt him already?” Bruce asks doubtfully.

“I don’t wish to speak out of turn.” Dick says, “But he reminds me a lot of you when you were younger.  He’s just a little rough around the edges.”

“Are you saying I’m not young anymore?” Bruce asks jokingly.  It seemed the only one in Bruce’s life he was able to joke with was Dick.

“You know what I mean!” Dick smiles, “Anyways I know we’re looking for a good slave for this mission.  But that man, Jason.  He would be good to have too.  I’m sure of it.  We’ve lucked out.  Two birds with one stone.”

Bruce sighed, “Can’t you just admit you like him? And want an excuse to… to hit that?”

Dick couldn’t help but laugh at that comment, “Hit that?  Your age is really showing.  You better watch out.”

He grabs Bruce’s hand but holds it low so they wouldn’t look too suspicious.  

He whispers to the ever frowning man, “Honestly, I live only to serve you Master Bruce.  I love you and devote my life to you.  Yes I want to bed that man but give me some credit.”

He squeezes Bruce’s hand and smirks, “When I give you advice it is clear of lust and desires.  Tim, he’s beautiful yes, but I can see there is more to him than what we see on the outside.  He has an intelligence in him.  I can tell.  We can use these aspects to our advantage.  And Jason, he is one who has endured many hardships but has kindness within him, just as you do.  He’s smart in his own regard and thrifty.  He has an air about him that makes people SEE him but he knows this and uses it to his advantage.  He would be a strong ally.”

Bruce simply nods watching as Jason had set a folding chair for Tim to sit on and shared with him a bottle of water.  Bruce wouldn’t say he was bad at reading people, he was actually pretty good, but Dick had a way with understanding people that Bruce did not.  Bruce used Dick’s heightened reading abilities in every situation he could.

When seeming to bring Dick along to all his meetings, especially foreign adversaries, just to flaunt his beautiful pleasure slave, he was actually bringing him to read other people and he always listened to what Dick had to say after the fact.  He was right more times than not and that had saved Bruce’s skin multiple times.  So if Dick said it then Bruce would comply.

Tim AND Jason it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY got some Bruce/Dick love!
> 
> Plus the stories are finally converging! 
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far and your predictions if you have any!


	6. Letting Go (Conner/Tim)

Tim rolled his tongue around the head of Kon’s length.  Kon moaned thrusting slightly up into Tim’s teasing mouth.  

“Tim…” Kon mumbles causing the boy to hum in response.  The vibration sent shocks through Conner’s body.  He grasped Tim’s hair with one hand and thrust up making Tim take all of him in his mouth.

Tim hummed some more and complied to Kon’s thrusts which quickly brought Kon to his peak.

Conner pulled Tim’s head back as he came all over his abdomen.

“Good Morning Master Conner.” Tim smiles devilishly as Conner grins back, his grip slacking allowing Tim to crawl over his large form.

“It’s so… early!” Conner sits up quickly, now fully awake, their chests meld and he would have thrown Tim backwards onto the bed if not for Tim gripping his arms quickly around his neck.  Tim laughs  as Conner play growls and snaps his jaws at him.  

Tim straddled Conner’s hips as they kissed with deep seated warmth.  Their tongues pressed against each other and danced together in a harmonious rhythm.  

Conner places his hand at the small of Tim’s back and tries to scoop him closer, bending him exaggeratedly until his head is almost touching the bed sheets.  He runs another hand between their stomachs all along Tim’s abdomen making the smaller boy wriggle and laugh in his grip.

“Ah!  Ah!  M-Master STOP!” His body spasms and his limbs go weak.  Instead of holding himself closer to him he’s now pushing away at Kon’s chest playfully because, “STOP TICKLING ME!”

Tim didn’t fall on the bed though since Conner had a grip on his back but Conner let him fall back into the bed slowly controlled by his hand as he leaned over him this time and continued to tickle Tim relentlessly.

“Call me just Conner in private Tim.” Conner reminds him as he smiles at the redness in Tim’s face as he laughs.

“C-Conner!  Sto-AAUm!” Tim moans as Conner moves his hand down and strokes Tim’s length that was already hard from the intimate contact they had before.

“So naughty, waking me up like that.” Conner tsks exaggeratedly glaring at him, still with a mischievous smirk of his own as he strokes Tim quickly, Tim tries to laugh at that remark but the hand on him feels too good and he can only continue moaning in response.  Tim cums moments later.

Out of breath and in euphoria he responds, “You love me.” Before he can even think about what he just said so naturally Conner responds holding him close also just so completely satisfied.

“I do.”

\---

Tim and Conner went out grocery shopping later that day.  Although there are rules which state that a pleasure slave must be on a leash outside it is not strictly followed as long as the slave is always with their owner and they are wearing an identifying collar.  Pleasure slaves either remain naked or wear body tight clothing.  Today Tim was granted a pair of tight black boxers to match his collar and no leash as per usual for him.

These past few months had been, unpredictably wonderful and relaxing for Tim.  When Tim had first arrived from the slave traders he had no idea what to expect.  He had come into this home hoping to be treated decently at least by a rich family.  

He thought maybe he would be left alone during the day to do as he pleased and maybe be chained to a wall or something and be taken out only on occassion or at night.  That is what normal pleasure slaves were for, anyways, but the Kent family were different and he was finding that wasn’t a bad thing actually.

The Kent’s were definitely not rich folk like he had hoped.  They lived in a medium sized home, with a small amount of furniture.  They definitely were foreign to Earth and definitely foreign to the hierarchy like system of Gotham.  They treated Tim with more kindness and consideration than Tim believes he’s been treated ever before in his life.  And that was saying something.  He was supposed to be a slave in their home and yet they treated him as if he were an honored guest, sharing whatever they had with him.

He had to beg them to let him do the laundry, the dishes, or even clean anything.  He actually kind of felt bad because he just sat around and hung out with Conner most of the time.  

Tim definitely had spent most of his days lazing around with Conner.  He also was surprised that they were outside A LOT.  It was the middle of summer and Conner loved to just walk, lay in the grass, even swim, or fish in the creek.  Tim tagged along every time when he was asked if he wished to come or not and when Tim got tired, because man Conner could really hike for miles, Conner would carry him home on his back and Clark would have dinner ready for them.

Today however, Clark was spending a little longer at work so Tim and Conner were going to cook dinner together and experiment with the Kent’s new crock pot.  Tim’s thoughts were only of how funny it would be to see Conner suck at cutting potatoes when they heard someone shout at them.

“Get out of here Kryptonian scum!  You don’t belong here!” A man from across the parking lot yells.  Tim had never seen him before but it struck him how amazingly average this person looked.  Like a guy you would pay no mind to passing on the street whenever.

Tim is not a stranger to the anti-Kryptonian sentiment or for that matter the anti-alien hate in general that has crawled into the scum of the people of Earth but to hear someone yell something like that so blatantly for the first time in his life gave him pause.

He doesn’t know how to react as the man walks away cursing out Kryptonians to himself.  He looks at Conner and all he’s doing is gritting his teeth, an angry fire inside his eyes and a sadness as well, as he finishes putting the groceries in the back of their small used car.

As they drive home Tim can’t help but think about it.  There have been an influx of Kryptonian refugees who were relocated by the Green Lantern Corps to Earth due to their planets destruction.  

Earth in general had at first welcomed them, in theory, even back then there were outbreaks of protests against aliens.  In truth instead of being welcoming to the newcomers many Earthlings despised them.  Gotham was supposedly one of the more friendly cities towards Kryptonians, but of course there are still a vast amount of anti-alien people out there.  

It is silent in the car until Tim finds the courage to speak up, “Master Conner…” Tim says softly.  He see’s Conner grip the steering wheel slightly.  He doesn’t know what to say but he wants to say SOMETHING, “That man is wrong.”  

Conner sighs and he unclenches his grip, “I am Kryptonian, Tim, and I miss Krypton sometimes… but it can’t be helped you know?  With the planet being unstable and blowing up and all...” His voice shakes slightly and he takes a deep breath again.

Tim puts a hand on his knee comfortingly, he’s never seen Conner this broken up before.  Never.  Conner was always up doing things, being happy or angry or excited or even shy but never sad.  Not like this.

It was stupid, Tim knew, that he had thought at first that Conner was a person who lived in an almost carefree state.  It was only after knowing Conner for a while that he had found his master was not carefree at all but generally caring and just loved taking time to enjoy the pleasures of life.

He had never spoken of his times in Krypton until now and the way he had just spoken about it, there was so much longing and sadness in his voice…

“Tell me.” Tim says, “Tell me about Krypton.”

“On my home planet there are… were these places I used to go to, they were like your planets movie theaters but everyone got to be completely immersed into the show, all around you, you could feel and smell what it was like to be there.  I remember when I was eight and there was one show I would go see over and over again about the beaches of Earth and I just loved to soak in the warm rays of the sun and feel the burning heat of the sand on my feet and the salty smell of the ocean with the breeze and the cold rush of water from waves.  It was amazing.  I wanted to venture to Earth back then so much.  I was really fascinated with the idea.”

He paused and Tim could tell he was in deep thought, “I remember at night, on Krypton, you could not see the stars, the layers of gas surrounding the planet were too great, the pollution I guess,” Kon shrugs, “but somehow the sky at night, it was beautiful, deep purples and blues and grays, like those paintings that famous artist drew with the swirling sky.  I used to climb on my roof at night and just watch it.” He said.

Tim nodded and squeezed his knee but remained quiet.  Conner seemed more serious than he had ever seen him and he was speaking of things he loved, things very close to his heart, and he wanted to respect that as much as possible.

“That last day.” Conner said, looking straight forward as he drove, “The Lantern Corps… They did their best but it was already too late.  The Kryptonian elders were wrong they thought the planet wasn’t dying but it WAS and the green lanterns just came TOO LATE.  The planet was dying.  They couldn’t SAVE everyone.  There were so many people who didn’t make it out of there in time.”

They had finally made it home.  Conner parked the car as he let out another shaky breath.  He blinked his eyes as if realizing that tears were forming and looks over to Tim, the sorrow prevalent in his stare, “So many of my family and friends, people I love, are just... gone now, Tim.”

Conner allows the tears to fall and Tim reaches over to his seat and hugs him close, tears filling his own eyes as he is reminded of losing people he loves.

“Unforgivable.” Tim utters, “If only they had acted sooner so many would still be alive.”

Conner hugs back but shakes his head, “No, they did what they could.”

And Tim is struck by this, “How can you be okay with this.  They could have come and helped your planet sooner.  It’s all because of their neglect that so many of your people are dead.” Tim tells him so angry on his behalf.

Conner just shakes his head again, “The planet was going to blow up.  I wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for the green lanterns help. I wouldn’t have you with me if I hadn’t moved to Gotham.”

He pulls back and kisses Tim lightly and Tim’s anger deflates.  They kiss deeper as if wanting to just feel each other's presence and body as close to as possible.

Tim could hardly fathom that Conner was so kind and good.  Instead of being angry at the Lanterns he thanked them, instead of holding a grudge against them, he was able to live on.  

Tim realized Conner was strong not only in body but also in heart and that realization made him also wish to be better himself.  Worthiness, he thought, was something he needed to earn.  He wished to be worthy of being with someone like Conner who shared his good nature so freely with those who would take it.

“I love you Tim.” Conner uttered and that… that made Tim cry.  He sobbed so hard his body shook because if only Conner knew… if only he knew he wasn’t worthy of his kindness.  

Conner loved him.  CONNER love someone as selfish and stubborn as HIM.  He wouldn’t have it any longer.  He wouldn’t be like that any longer, he told himself.  He would change for him.  But Tim knew what that meant.  It meant letting go and that scared him as much as he knew it would free him.  

They remained like that for a long while until Tim’s tears ran dry.

“Tim, are you okay?  You don’t have to love me back.  You don’t.” Conner tells softly and oh so compassionately.

Tim just shakes his head and gives him a little smile, “Can you take me somewhere?  Please?”

\---

The graveyard is a few miles out into the country, away from the city.  It’s a huge private graveyard, spanning for miles, titled, “Drake Family Graves”.

No one is around.  Of course they aren’t, and all the graves are in neglect, weeds growing over the tombs.

Tim asks Conner to wait for him outside the graveyard and Conner complies.  No one is around to see that he’s let his slave walk away from him.  

Conner stands worried not because he thinks Tim will run away but only because Tim had seemed so disheartened.  Tim has never asked anything of him before and so of course he drove him wherever he had wished.  

Tim didn’t say much on the way there but had just told him it was important.  It was apparent that the ones Tim needed to speak to were already in the ground when they got there and Conner asked no more questions after that.  Tim would tell him if he wanted to.

Tim had stood over some graves for quite a while and the sun was falling by the time he finished saying his goodbyes.

“I want to keep living with him and that means… I have to let go.  I have to let go of THIS.  Please understand.  I love you so much... and I will never forget you, but this is our last goodbye.” He wipes at his eyes with his arm and then looks up at their tombstones determined, “So thank you for being… for being my parents!  Thank you for caring for me and loving me!  I promise I’ll be happy with him.  I promise!  Your son is going to go and be happy okay?!”

He waits another moment and nods as he wipes his eyes once more and walks away, “Thank you.”

He walks away and when he reaches Conner he smiles because Kon looks so worried for him.  His swollen face from crying so much still makes Conner frown, “Tim, you okay?”  He steps closer but doesn’t touch him.  

That’s right, he hadn’t said it back yet, Tim realized.

Tim walks right into Conner's body and plants his face into his chest.  He hugs him tight, his warmth feeling amazing since it was getting late and the chill in the air was becoming more and more prominent.  Kon hugs back, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“I love you.” Tim sighs out.  His smile widens as he looks up into Conner’s clear blue eyes, the words he can finally say freely spilling out of his mouth, “I love you, Conner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this chapter out. Let me know if something is confusing or anything.
> 
> It was really hard to write this chapter because things need to be secretive until they're revealed but shown just enough to see if you could maybe guess Tim's past?!?! It's pretty hard in execution. ;^^
> 
> So please let me know what you think about any of the characters and what's happening in the story?
> 
> Also do you like that I put the couples showing up in the chapters in the title?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading along!


	7. Rising Action (Jason/Tim, Bruce/Dick)

“After cleansing Earth of dangerous aliens immigrants such as the recent Kryptonians we all wait to see what the UN’s conclusion will be now.  Will a law finally be passed to keep these aliens away from Earth for good?  Or are we going to allow these aliens to live among us?  Katie what do you think?”

“Well John, let’s go over just what makes these Kryptonians so dangerous and why their citizenship is a cause for concern.”  The woman stated out right.  She was in her mid fifties, with too much jewelry on and all the botox in the world could not hide her frown lines.

She continued her speech, “For one they hear reportedly three times as well as the average human.  They’ll listen in to your conversations!  The privacy every day people will have will be compromised severely!  This is not tolerable by any standards.

Secondly, they are vastly stronger than the average human, how would an everyday person defend themselves from a Kryptonian criminal?  Reportedly they can lift entire cars!  They say they can control their strength but what about their young ones?  Would you endanger your children by exposing them to a Kryptonian?  Any responsible parent shudders at the thought.”

Tim was shaking alright but with anger.  How dare she speak of Kryptonians like that!  She didn’t know them and yet she spoke as if they were all criminals!

“Thank you for your valuable opinion Kate.  Today we have with us a special guest in defense of these aliens.  Mr. Bruce Wayne, please tell us what you have to on the subject of the recent Kryptonian invasion.” Says the news anchor.

The handsome Gotham Elite was dressed in a black suit.  He looked powerful but there was an edge to him behind that smile, an anger and Tim liked it, “I just wish to convey that these PEOPLE came to our planet for HELP.  They are not criminals and they are not here to invade us.  These people came to our planet TRAUMATIZED because their planet BLEW UP and they needed a new place to feel safe, to start over.  

We were supposed to be that for them, to lend them a helping hand, show them and the rest of the universe that we as a planet are compassionate, and yet we drove them off.  But everyone, it’s not too late.  We can still-zyoom”

The television clicked off.  Tim looked up to see Jason standing behind the couch with the remote in hand.

“Training.” Jason says straight faced.  

Tim stood and nodded stiffly.  Jason hadn’t said anything about training today but Tim could sense the mood well enough to not say anything about it.  Jason was stiff with anger.

\---

“M-aster Jason… please…” Tim cried.  His arms tied to opposite ends of the bed, his back laying in the sheets, “Please…”

Jason glares at him and that causes Tim to shudder hard.

It had been two hours since they’d been at it and he hadn’t been allowed to cum once.  His cock was hard, painfully so, with a sound planted deep inside it.

Jason smacks him across the face, not hard but it still made a good smacking noise and gave a small shock into Tim’s system, “You know my rules Tim, no begging to cum.”

Tim bit his lip as he whimpered and nodded.

“Now when I take this out you DON’T cum.  Got it?  If you do you’ll be punished.” Jason states moving the sound in and out.

Tim nods trying his hardest to resist as best he could.

The cum in his ass from being taken earlier leaking out as his body shivered.

Pulling slowly up Jason takes the sound all the way out and Tim shuts his eyes in concentration.  He doesn’t allow himself to cum.

There are no compliments today.  Jason is in a mood and it’s making him an unforgiving sadist.  He leaves Tim and walks out of the bedroom and takes a carton of milk out of the fridge to drink.

“BANG BANG!”

Someone was at the door.  Tim turned his head to the side, letting out a small cry because now his orgasm will be denied even longer.

Jason takes his time drinking his milk and getting a pair of sweatpants on before answering the loud banging.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Jason asked annoyance in his intimidating voice and glare.

“Our Master wishes to speak with you and your pleasure slave.” answered a man backed by six others.  They were all dressed in black suits and sunglasses.

“Who is this master of yours?” Jason asks raising his head, “You know what?  Don’t even fucking tell me!  How dare he send some lowlife assholes over to my place and disrupt my life at his convenience!  Get out of here and tell your master if he wants to speak with me then he should come here himself!”

Jason was about to shut his door in their faces when the one who spoke stopped it with his hand.  

Bad move.  

But it was just what Jason wanted, what he needed to blow off his steam, and that made him smirk.

“Wrong move.” He snarled throwing the door open and punching the guy right in the face.  The man’s body twisted backwards, his sunglasses falling off.  He’s on the floor unconscious and the other five rush him all at once.

“COME AT ME!” Jason yelled.

Jason swings his leg out low tripping three of them.  He jumps towards the ones that had fallen and stomped on their bodies as he swung a punch at the closest standing person and then grabbed his head and swung it into the other standing person.  They fell together heavily.

One of the men he had earlier tripped grabbed onto his ankle.  Jason looked down and snarled.  He brought his other foot up and kicked the arm grasping him hard.

A suit got had managed to stand up.  He charged at Jason.  He easily avoided the hit, grabbed his jacket and redirected the man’s momentum around his body throwing him back at the others who had gathered together trying to stand back up only to all topple over each other again.

Tim could hear the commotion clearly from the bedroom.  He worried as the sound of multiple people shouting was apparent but moments later the front door slams shut and Jason came strutting back in.

“Where were we?” Jason asked, “Ah yes, Tim, remember, don’t cum until I say.”

Tim nods as he watches Jason come towards him.  He sticks two fingers into Tim’s mouth and swirls them around his tongue and then brings them down fingering his sore ass.

Shaking hard Tim’s breath comes out in short bursts as he tries to hold his orgasm.

Jason kisses him and it’s intoxicating and sloppy.  He draws out the kiss for a long while until Tim’s jaw lays slacked open and tongue out, moaning and thrusting into the air.

Finally Jason has mercy on him, “Okay Tim, now.” commands Jason and Tim cums hard just like that.

His arms pull hard at his restraints as he rides out waves of his orgasm.  Afterwards he’s still shaking, a cold sweat covering his body.  His body is so tired, so spent after being played with for so long with no relief.

Jason unknots the ropes at Tim’s hands and throws the comforter over him before, uncharacteristically leaving without a word.  He’s still annoyed with Tim.  Tim doesn’t say anything to him either, knowing the reason why he’s upset.

Tim clutches at the blanket as he falls asleep not wanting to think about any of it and just giving into his exhaustion.

\---

Bruce grumbles as he rubs the area between his eyes.  

“So you’ve heard about Jason’s rejection?” Dick asks gliding into the room.  

Today he wears gold tassels and chains on his arms from his collar to his wrists and a bottom that was reminiscent of a loin cloth but was rectangular going from an embroidered belt down to his knees where the silk fabric swayed between his legs.  There were gold coins dangling from his wristlets, belt and anklets shimmering as he moved.

Dick always dressed himself and he always looked stunning.

Bruce nodded solemnly.

“You knew this would happen Master.  I told you Jason is a man who cannot be bartered with in such a manner.  He had demanded to see you in person.” Dick tells him walking behind him and rubbing at his tense shoulders.  He rubs his cheek against Bruce’s like a cat greeting its owner.  Dick smiles, he loves the feeling of Bruce’s stubble against his face.

“I would go Dick but I don’t have TIME for this right now.” Bruce said frustrated, the tension in his shoulders still not letting up.

“I know.” Dick commended still rubbing his shoulders comfortingly, “Why don’t you allow me to go?”

Bruce is silent for a moment obviously trying to think up an excuse for why he wouldn’t be able to go.  The over-protectiveness of his master sometimes was endearing but still, there was a right time and times when it was ridiculous of him to act this way.  Like now.

Bruce was fine when it was Bruce and him going together but it was a totally different story if Dick went alone.  He tried not to take it too personally.  It wasn’t that Bruce didn’t trust him, it was that Dick’s was a head that was always targeted for kidnapping.  

Dick could handle himself, Bruce knew, but Dick should never HAVE to.  Dick was known, especially to the public, as a spoiled pleasure slave, not a warrior in arms, he should never have a scratch on him that was visible to the naked eye.  

“B, I will bring security, MY security, not those boys you sent who got their asses handed to them, and I will not get out of the car in the slums, I promise.” Dick rolls his eyes.  

He walks to the front of the desk again and crosses his arms, knowing he’ll get his way in the end but the argument that has to ensue still bothering him.

Bruce’s brow creases and Dick thinks Bruce is going to draw out this small fight until his desk phone rings, and he sighs angrily, “Go.” he says before answering the phone.

Dick smirks and as Bruce answers Dick walks around the desk once more and gives Bruce a kiss on the cheek before he leaves.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter ;^^
> 
> Yes Kryptonians are powered down in my fic. The extent of their powers are that they can hear well and they are stronger than average.


	8. They Meet (Conner/Tim, Jason/Tim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!  
> I've just been really busy. Forgive me please.

“Two days.” Clark tells them, lips creased together, “In two days the green lanterns will be here to move all Kryptonians from Earth and relocate us to a temporary place.”

“What?” Conner asks, holding Tim close to his chest.  

“I can come with you right?” Tim asks determined.  He grasps onto Kon’s shirt.

Clark looks at Conner sadly and Conner understands.

“Y-you can’t Tim.” He holds Tim’s shoulders out at arm's length so that they’re looking straight into each other’s eyes, “While we’re traveling we… we wouldn’t have ANYTHING, Tim, not a bed to sleep on or decent food, even if the Lantern Corps does their best they can’t do it all, especially with having to deal with moving all the Kryptonians from Earth at once.  I couldn’t put you through something like that.”

Tim shakes his head furiously, “I can do it!  I can do anything with you!  I want to stay with YOU and Master Clark!”

Clark walks up the stairs, somberly giving them privacy.  Probably going to his room to pack whatever he thought he needed and could carry as Conner explains the situation to him.

Conner shakes his head again and cups Tim’s cheeks oh so tenderly.  He doesn’t like this just as much as Tim but he knows that Tim just CAN’T COME and he knows that he CAN’T STAY.  They’re going to be torn apart and it just won’t make sense and that’s just how it is sometimes because the world just isn’t fair.

Conner kisses Tim gently before he speaks again, “They are relocating us Tim but it’s not just that… when they put us on Earth they knew the Kryptonian body could withstand Earth’s mild conditions.  They will try to find a planet that is viable to live on but… Earth was the best option by far.  The other planets they could potentially place us on... will definitely have a HARSHER environment.  An average human would probably have a hard time surviving, Tim.”

Tim holds tightly onto Kon’s hands at his cheeks, “I don’t care.  I want to stay with YOU.”

Conner just pulls him into a hug.  He breaths in the scent of Tim’s hair and Tim breathes in the scent of Kon’s shirt and the just meld, hoping to just melt into each other’s bodies so that they would not ever have to be parted.

‘He won’t let me come with him.’ Tim realizes, ‘He’s really leaving.  He’s REALLY LEAVING.’

When he finally feels like he belongs somewhere, with someone, everything just decides to fall apart.

\---

“Checkmate”, Tim tells Jason from across the table, casually reading a book as he plays his master.

Jason grumbles his distaste, “How the fuck do you win every time?”

Tim shrugs as he turns a page, then looks up at Jason when moments pass and he feels the stare of his master boring down at him.

“Would you like to play again, Master?” Tim offers, even though he doesn’t really feel much like playing anymore, he’s really into this book Jason got him.

“Again!” Jason shouts with fire in his eyes, “You’re going down!”

Tim smiled at that and they set the board up again.  He got up from his seat and plopped himself in his master's lap.

“What are you doing?” he asked, “Trying to throw me off my game?!”

Tim rolled his eyes and rested his back against Jason’s as he reopened his book, “It’s more of a disadvantage for me to play from the wrong side.”

Jason naturally wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist and settled his cheek in Tim’s hair as he mumbled about not needing a handicap to beat Tim but not telling him to move away either.

The angry storm around Jason had passed and he had been in a very good mood recently.  His old friend had come back in town and they had caught up with each other, and even if it was just briefly it had lifted his spirits.  Jason had even went out and bought Tim a book which Tim was now reading diligently.

After Tim beat Jason once more Jason demanded ANOTHER game.  

Finally Tim put the book down and turned around in his lap, “Master Jason… I don’t mean to complain but… eleven games is really…”

Tim could see Jason’s competitive spirit rising within him, “No can do Timmy, I am going to DOMINATE you!”

Tim stopped himself from rolling his eyes once more and straddled Jason instead, making the blood that was rushing into his face rush down into other places.

“Why don’t you dominate me in another way? Hm?” Tim asks tilting his head, a small smile on his lips.

This time it was Jason’s turn to roll his eyes, it never failed to get to him, the way Tim could look so coy and so sexy at the same time, but he smiled widely at that remark as well, “Little bird, I can dominate you all day, you best remember that.”

And at that moment a flurry of motion occurred.  A gasping kiss, squealing of the chair they were sitting in to move away from the table to give them more room, tearing off of Jason’s clothes done by both their hands, and the pulling of Jason’s hair by Tim as Jason licked the sweet spots on his chest.  

“KNOCK KNOCK! KNOCK!”

The loud banging at the door startled Tim but Jason remained calm if not completely and utterly annoyed.

Tim looked at Jason questioningly.  They hardly ever got visitors and the last time someone knocked it was some guys Jason had beat up.

“Ignore it.” said as he caressed Tim’s hips, pulling them towards him and then cupping his ass.

Tim moaned and leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder.

“KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!”

The sound would not stop as the person on the other side persistently rapped the door.

Finally Jason frustratedly groaned.  He plucked Tim off him easily by the armpits and sat him on the table before getting up and answering the door.

Tim quietly pitied the person on the receiving end out there.

When the door finally opened Jason glared full force at woman in a full suit similar to the men who had come last time.

“Hello si-”

“GET OUT.” Jason told him before abruptly slamming the door in her face.

Just as Jason turned away the rapping of the door persisted and so he angrily turned around and opened it once more.

“WHAT PART OF GET OUT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND??!?!??!  I MEAN I COULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW BUT I’M KIND OF BUSY TRYING TO FUCK MY PLEASURE SLAVE HERE SO CAN YOU JUST-”

This time Jason was interrupted, “Sir, my master-”

“GO-” Jason started to shout and slam the door again but the woman held the door open and shooshed him with a finger in his face as she continued her spiel.  Her strength surprised him, “- wishes to engage with you.  Unfortunately he cannot make it at this time and so he wishes to convey his interest through means of offering you his pleasure slave’s company for a while.”

Jason’s curiosity won out his anger, “Who is your master and who is this pleasure slave?”

The suited woman answered, “I cannot disclose that in this location but if you would come to the car with me all will be answered.”

Jason shook his head, “Give me something here lady or else you’re getting a door in your face again.”

She sighed and in a low voice told him, “The one waiting for you in the car is called by many as Nightwing.”

Jason literally blinked wide eyed, “WHAT?!?!”

“Quiet sir, now that you have heard you know why they cannot show their faces,” she looked behind him to see Tim at the table, “bring your pleasure slave as well, he wishes to meet both of you.”

An eyebrow is raised but he asks no further questions.

\---

“Holy mother of god it’s really you.” Jason says in awe as he stares at the temporarily rolled down window.

“In the flesh.” Dick tells him winking, “Now get your cute butts in my car!  Hurry up!”

“THE Nightwing complimenting OUR butts?” Jason cocks an eyebrow, “Now I’ve heard everything.”

Without losing eye contact with Dick, Jason guides Tim and himself into the car.  Jason sit’s between them.

“A pleasure.” Dick tilts his head and holds a hand out to shake his.

Jason grabs it and instead of shaking he pulls Dick’s body toward him in a quick jerking motion placing Dick’s hand gently over his chest.  Jason’s mouth is at Dick’s ear as he whispers, “The pleasure is all mine, pretty bird.” And then with a controlled finesse, that seemed quite feral, Jason kisses the area of Dick’s neck right behind his jaw below his ear.

Dick shivers, an excited spark in his own eyes.  He makes eye contact with Tim and observes that Tim is still awestruck by his sudden appearance.  Dick winks at him and that causes Tim to jump as if he just realized that he was staring and then look away, his face red with embarrassment.

“Click” a gun cocks at Jason’s head.

“Back away sir.”  The woman in a black suit and tie demands.  Tim notices her sleek black hair up in a high ponytail whipped around as she turned around from her shotgun seat to point her gun at Jason’s head and her lipstick is popping a pinkish red color on her frown.

Jason snarls but doesn’t move away.

“It’s okay.” Dick puts up a hand telling her to disarm.

She complies and turns back around but not without saying to Jason, “Don’t you dare hurt him.”

Before Jason could reply Dick defuses the situation with a laugh, “Thank you, but I’m fine.”  

He turns back to Jason and turns up the charm, their bodies are still close, their faces inches apart, not breaking eye contact.  Dick speaks his words with his lips almost grazing Jason’s, “My Master has a proposition for you and he’s asked for me to propose it to you.  My place.  Right now.  You, me, and your pretty little item over there.” He says eyeing Tim.

Jason would be a fool not to agree. 


	9. Revelations (Jason/Dick/Tim)

Jason was awestruck by the size of the mansion.  A small village could live within the grounds of Wayne manor.  You would think the Wayne’s would have a large amount of servants as well and yet the grounds were barren of life except Dick’s escort who walked them all the way until the door of what Dick said was a guest bedroom.

Tim and Jason looked around.  The bed was extremely large and round, a cloth draped down from the ceiling in a decorative fashion.  The red fabric looking soft and inviting.  There was a bathroom connected to this room, making it basically like a master suite.  The soft light that lit the room brought just the right mood.  Dick dismissed the woman and the other bodyguards.  He closed the large ornamented door and turned towards them.

“Shall we?” Dick asked a seductive smile on his face.

Jason growled getting right into Dicks space and pinning him to the wall looking like he was ready to devour him, “You tell me pretty bird.”

Dick was not intimidated in the slightest and wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders and met his lips with his own.  Dick was skillful, his tongue fighting for dominance with Jason's.  Dick thrust his hips hard against Jason making him shiver intensely and go weak at the knees for a moment, just long enough for Dick to push him onto the bed in a swift smooth motion.  

Jason’s back was pressed into the soft fabric as Dick straddled him and thrust his ass on top of Jason’s hard on and slid his hand up Jason’s chest pulling up the fabric.  His fingers pressing against every curve and scar of Jason’s body.

Jason thrust up into Dick’s advances gripping Dicks hips and then his ass trying to get the most friction.  It was messy and almost desperate, just moving as fast as he could to touch and feel as much of Dick as he could as if he were a starving man in the desert, a type of sex Jason hasn’t had in a long time.

“Master Jason.” Dick sighed after another kiss, drawn out and breathy, “Your pleasure slave should join us no?”

Jason looked to the side of the bed where Dick was looking and saw Tim standing there, his face flushed red, obviously turned on.

Jason nodded still high off of the kiss and trying to fuck Dick through his clothes, “Fuck yeah, get over here Timmy.”  

Dick reached a hand out to Tim.  Dick was beautiful and alluring and watching him and his master was one of the sexiest things he’s ever seen.  He was already uncomfortably hard.  Tim slid his hand into Dicks and he allowed himself to be pulled over onto the bed.  

Tim pulled off his only remnants of clothing, his small tight shorts.  Still in their positions Dick slid out of his clothes like liquid while also speedily pulling off Jason’s jeans and boxers.  Jason pulled his shirt off his head and threw it across the room.  Dick reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the side drawer next to the bed and threw it to Jason.

Dick placed Tim, having him straddle Jason’s chest and face Dick who now had Jason’s hard cock rubbing against his ass.  Dick interlaced his hands with Tim’s and he licked Tim’s lower lip before easing him into an open mouthed kiss.  Tim kissed differently than Jason, while Jason was aggressive and dominant Tim was used to being the submissive kisser, usually letting his partner dominate the motions of the kiss.  Dick was a soft medium and sucked Tim’s tongue out, caressing it softly, making Tim shiver from the feeling.  Their mouth were not pressed closely but especially loosely, their tongues both out continuously, Tim’s chasing Dick’s butterfly kisses for more because it felt amazing and different than any kiss he’d ever had.

“Aaaahh,” Tim sighed, tongue out in the air pressed against Dicks, Jason had pulled his hips back and was licking and fingering his ass.  His fingers going deep and curling against his prostate again and again.

He couldn’t handle the feeling anymore and moaned loudly as he buried his face into Dick’s shoulder, Tim wrapped his arms around Dick’s shoulders as one of Dick’s hand’s went to steadying him at his raised hips and the other on his hard length rubbing him in time with Jason’s motions.  

“M-Master I- I can’t hold it, Master Jason!” Tim cried out shuddering hard.

“Cum Tim.”  Jason told him thrusting three fingers into him, Dick sped up his hand as well as the youngest of them came hard, moans muffled into Dick’s neck.

Tim slumped into Dick’s arms and Dick pulled him off Jason and laying him next to him.

“You did so well, you’re beautiful.” Dick said in a voice that was oh so gentle.  Dick leaned over Tim and they kissed again, fleeting butterfly like kissing, chasing each other’s tongues and Jason watched enjoying every moment.  

“You’re both fucking beautiful.  Fuck.” Jason got up and groaned, he was hard as hell.  

He pulled Dick completely in top of Tim so that he was kneeling over him and pulled Dick’s hips up against his hard on as he leaned over him hugging him to his chest.  Dick turned his head and kissed Jason headily, hungrily once more.  

“AAaugh!” Dick cried out as Jason fingered him as well.  Impatiently he quickly moved in and out, too much lube making lewd noises as Dick shuddered leaning his head back down.  His forehead resting against Tim’s.  Tim watched entranced by Dick's facial expressions, his eyes closed as his mouth hung wide moaning.  

Tim was already hard again.  Instead of touching himself first he ventured into ghosting his hands over Dick’s chest and rubbing his nipples.  

The thrusting stopped momentarily before Jason thrust himself into Dick eliciting a sharp cry from the boy called the Nightwing.

Jason thrust into him hard and thoroughly because he could see the pleasured shaking of Dick’s body as he buried himself deeper and faster.

“Master Jason! Y-yes!” Dick cried out.

Dick opened his eyes headily and kissed Tim, this time wrapping their mouths closed, giving Tim mutual affection, Dick’s tongue tracing his own tongue making him shiver once more.

Dick grabbed Tim’s hands and moved them down to their cocks that were rubbing together slightly and guided them to rub them both together in time with Jason’s thrusts.

Tim whimpered at the sensitivity of his dick right after having cum and needing to cum once more.

“Fuck fuck!” Jason yelled as his thrusts became erratic, “I’m gonna fill you up so full pretty bird. UNFn!”

“Please…” Dick begged arching his back into Jason’s thrusts as best he could while in Tim’s grip as well, “Please fill me up Master Jason.”

Tim came with a shout, crying out as he raised his hips up pressing himself into Dick even closer than before.

Jason came hard leaning over both of them and Dick followed right after, streams of his cum mixed with Tim’s own on his chest.

After riding out his orgasm Jason pulled out and flopped onto the bed.  Dick rolled over to straddle him, “Done already big guy?” He asked slyly, an almost mischievous childlike smile on that sinful face with disheveled sex hair.

Jason growled and pulled Dick to him with one arm behind his neck and kissed him with force.  Parting out of breath Jason answered, “Not even close.”

\---

Tim is asleep, exhausted.  Jason is lying on his back staring at the ceiling an arm around Dick.  

“Ah fuck…” Jason groaned, almost a whisper.

Dick raised an eyebrow and rolled onto his side to look at him a lighthearted smile on his lips, “What?”

“I’m all fucked out is what.” Jason answered, turning a little to look at Dick and bringing his hand to run along the side of Dick’s shoulders down to his hips and resting them there, “And now I gotta ask the questions.”

Dick’s smile changed ever so slightly from one of afterglow to one of actual amusement and then curiosity.  He placed a hand over the one on his hip, “Okay then ask.”

“Tell us why we’re here.” Jason demands, “And no bullshit.  I know how you high class ones work.  You’re beautiful as hell, yeah you fucking are,” Jason squeezed Dick’s hip, not hard but with strength, “but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna cut my own throat for you, you understand me?”

He looked up at Dick and his eyes also flicked over to Tim, “Or his either.”

Dick nodded and squeezed Jason’s hands and reading the way Jason spoke to him, seriously as if he were a human, straightforward and even with respect, he decided to do the same and speak frankly.

The smile falls from Dick’s face, a neutral and serious look, “Master Jason, you are no fool.  I know this and I have told my Master, Bruce Wayne, as such.  He also thinks you are competent.  Honestly speaking… there is something that my Master must speak with you about.  Recently he’s extremely busy but I brought you here today to speak briefly with him.  He should be home by now in his study.”

\---

Tim awoke slowly.  He felt the velvet sheets under him and how comfortable and big the bed was.  For a moment he thought he was back at home, not with Jason or Kon but back home with his parents.

He heard the door open and close and felt a presence.  His body ached and his mind unfogged from its sleeping state.

“Mmhn… Master Jason?” Tim asked stretching his arms out.

“Hey,” The voice whispered.  Tim tensed and sat up quickly, “It’s okay it’s just me, Dick.”  

“Master D-”

“Shh, kid you can just call me Dick.  I am no one’s master.  Slaves speak to other slaves in common.” Dick tells him.

“But you’re-”

“I’m just another pleasure slave.  Be at ease.” Dick tells him.  He walked over and sat on the bed next to Tim, “How are you feeling?  I brought you some treats and a glass of water.”

Tim looked over the tray that Dick set on the bed.  There was an assortment of specialty cookies, a small slice of cheesecake, and a cup of strawberry gelatin. Tim hadn’t eaten any of these since he’d become a slave.

Dick saw the hungry look on Tim’s face and also the hesitation and so he took a cookie first and took a bite, “I have a sweet tooth so I brought quite a bit.  Go ahead.”

Tim picked up a cookie as well and took a swig of the water, “Thank you… Where’s Master Jason?”

“Master Jason is having a conversation with Master Bruce, do not worry.” Dick tells him.

Tim nodded.  Dick waited as Tim ate.  He wiped Tim’s messy hair from his face and rubbed his cheek when he had a crumb and licked the crumb from his finger.

“Tim… how long have you been a pleasure slave?” Dick asks.

Tim’s hands still and he looks up at him, “What do you mean?”  Tim asked.

“I mean, are you… Tim Drake by any chance?” Dick asked.

Tim looked up at him silently assessing the other pleasure slave.  The silence being all Dick needed to confirm his suspicions.

“I’m sorry if you feel that I’ve intruded but it was a necessary endeavor.  Master Bruce needs to know everything about the people who work for him.  It’s the only way to be safe.  I hope you’ll forgive me.  I did a little digging.  A young man such as yourself, so handsome and healthy looking.  There is no way you could have been a slave for your entire life if you weren’t a slave to a large name that took good care of you.  I was surprised to not be able to find any records of a slave like you in any higher ups records and then I started looking deeper and finally discovered the truth.” Dick said.

“Tim, I do not plan to tell anyone.  I don’t know why you’ve chosen this path but I have a pretty good idea and so I won’t say anything, I promise.” Dick says grabbing Tim’s hands, “I have destroyed the trail that led me to discovering this truth so that no one else would be able to discover it but honestly… are you okay?  Living as a slave?” Dick asked, true concern on his face.

“I…" He had destroyed the paper trail?  He had helped him and he didn't even know him.  

"You can trust me." Dick said.  And Tim believed him.  Dick was a pleasure slave but you could just tell, he was honest and Tim... he had no one in the world who knew his secret... but he wanted someone who he could truly speak frankly with.  Someone he could lean on about these problems of his.  Plus if Dick was going to turn him in he would have done so already and so he hoped and decided to take the leap of faith and answer honestly.

"I chose this path and I have to walk it.  I’m fine.  I’m not as naive as you believe me to be.” Tim countered eating another cookie and downing the rest of the water before starting on the cheesecake.

Dick nodded, “You’re strong.  That’s a good thing.  You’re smart too aren’t you?  You forged your own documents?”

Tim nodded, “It wasn’t that hard.”

“Well Tim you are very sharp.  That may come into good use.  Master Bruce is speaking to Master Jason about a proposition.  I can’t say now but if your Master agrees to help mine then you will be informed by your master about the details he thinks you should know.” Dick informed.

Tim looked at him inquisitively and Dick shook his head, “It is not up to me but up to your own master about how much detail you know Tim.”

Tim took the gelatin and ate a spoonful and just thought.  He wanted to trust but he still had to ask the questions, “Why are you… keeping my secret?  Why not tell my Master?  Why not just turn me in and collect a reward?”

Dick shook his head, “My Master needs you.  We have plans, plans for you and for Jason.”

Tim’s eyes turned cold, “Don’t hurt Master Jason.”

Dick’s eyes remained gentle and clear, “Tim… I would never hurt your master but there are things out there as well as missions that are dangerous yet they are necessary.  But I assure you my Master Bruce cherishes all life and would never ask him or you to do anything he thinks either of you couldn’t handle.”  


	10. Hope or No Hope? (Jason/Tim, Conner/Tim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... don't hate me

“Aaaugh!” Tim moaned, his breath coming out in gasps.  

It was too much.  A touch that was feverishly hot and a hard body that was unyielding, hard, firm, inhumanely strong.  It was all too similar, too familiar.

Tim tried, willing himself not to cum, but alas his reaction to that touch, his longing for that unusual warmth, had won out and he was cumming hard and loud.

Tim and Jason were down in the warehouses milking cash and today, today they had just lost for the first time in a long time.

The game was simple.  Jason’s slave vs a customer's slave, whichever could make the other cum first won.  It was such a cheat.  

Kryptonians should have been gone, should have all left Gotham, and yet here was one chained, a slave to a sleazy big time crime boss.  He wasn’t Conner, he definitely wasn’t Conner, but the similarities were striking.  They were different people for sure but so many of his Kryptonian features were alike, as if this were Conners long lost brother.

As Tim recovered Jason walked over to the crime boss and growled handing over a wad of cash to the smirking man.

“I thought all Kryptonians were deported.  Where did you get him?” Jason commented in a husky low voice.

The man smirked, a dark glint in his eyes, “A friend.”

“Who?” Jason grumbled just as quietly yet with more ferocity.

“You want one?” He asked, a dirty grin crossing his face as he pulled the blindfolded Kryptonian towards him and stroked his head.  The Kryptonian slave allowed him as if he had given up on rebelling to anything.  

He still wore shackles on his hands and feet and a thick collar that looked uncomfortable and probably electric.  He was injured and weak, you could tell by the palor color of his skin that he had been deprived of sunlight, the thing Kryptonians thrive under, and he was probably starved out so he wouldn’t be strong enough to escape as well.  It sickened Jason to no end.

“Yes.” Jason lied.

The man whispered into Jason’s ear as Tim watched.  His heart was still beating in his ears, a high from getting off but also embarrassment and anger at himself for losing the game.  Tim didn’t hear their conversation but saw the startled face Jay made and the way his master glanced over at him.  

\---

Jason was mad.  It wasn’t Jason’s usual angry shouting, cursing, and kicking cans mad but a seething one.  He was silent the whole way home, eyes focused and yet he looked at nothing.  He wouldn’t even look at Tim.

It had been a day since they had met Dick and Jason had spoken with Bruce.  When Jason had come back to Tim just moments after his and Dick’s conversation he was adamant on leaving.

“I don’t ever want to hear from you fuckers ever again!” He had told them, flipping them off as he grabbed Tim’s hand and stormed away.

He had been in a brooding mood ever since and would not tell Tim about anything that had happened between him and Bruce.

“Master Jason…” Tim coos, reaching for Jason’s shoulder as they entered the apartment.  Jason brushes him off but Tim insists on putting his hand on his shoulder.

Jason grabs his hand and turns around quickly, slamming him into the door.  It doesn’t hurt, but it was loud and fast and he was startled.  Jason’s trying to scare him.  He’s not scared.

“Master Jason…  I’m sorry.” Tim says.

Jason’s face goes weak for a split moment, sad, so sad, and then furious as he punches the door next to Tim’s head.  Tim flinches automatically but persists.

“I-” Tim goes to apologies once more.

“Shut up, Tim.  Don’t fucking apologize to me!”  Jason enunciates through gritted teeth.  

A moment of silence and then Jason’s body slides tightly against his pressing him firmly against the door, “Does a Kryptonian body really feel that good to you Timmy?” he whispers sharply into his ear.

Tim turns his head away but Jason yells, “LOOK AT ME!” and Tim does, and Jason can see the tears welling in Tim’s eyes.

“Answer me.” Jason commands, his voice shaking with what sounded like rage.

Tim’s voice came out cracked, “I’m sorry.”  is all he could say.  

Just as quickly as he had pressed him against the wall Jason is off of him.  He turns and punches the wall of the apartment, the banging noise makes Tim jump.

Jason is furious as he turns back to him, “He’s not coming back you know!  That naive sad sap of yours!  He’s FLED the planet.  Earth has said loud and clear they don’t want ANYTHING to do with Kryptonians!”

Tim turns away biting his lip to stop it from trembling, to stop himself from yelling back at him.

“You know the odds of him coming back are close to ZERO!  You know right?!  It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out!  YOU KNOW RIGHT?!?!” Jason yells angrily commanding him once more, “ANSWER ME!”

“I’m not stupid!” Tim yells back, turning towards him, tears running down his face now, “I KNOW!  I KNOW ALREADY!”

“Then why don’t you run away?!  I humiliate you and treat you just like a brothel whore when we go down to the warehouses!  I don’t keep your leash on and most days I don’t make you wear your harness.  You know where the money is Tim.  You could easily leave!  IT’S BECAUSE YOU STILL THINK HE’LL COME BACK FOR YOU!” Jason screamed back, his vocal chords feeling the strain from yelling that loud.

Tim is silent for a moment but the anger and defiance on his face is clear and the words suddenly burst out, “So what if I do?” Tim asks, “So what if I wait?!  So what if I wait FOREVER?!  What do you care?!” His voice gradually getting louder until it could compete with Jason’s screams.

Jason continues, “The Kryptonians are going to be officially banned from Earth forever soon!  The closest thing you’ll get to that pretty boy Master you had is an illegal Kryptonian pleasure slave running through the brothels!  He’s NEVER coming back for you Tim!”

Tim seems to be stunned silent and still, anger and frustration clear on his face and his rigid defiant body, the only sign that he was not a living statue being the tears uncontrollably rushing down his face.

Again, a flicker of emotion crosses Jason’s face before his anger sets in.  What was it?  Pity?  sadness?  Tim didn’t see it.  

Jason is breathing hard, he looks like he wants to fight, he wants to scream some more, but he doesn’t.  He pushes past Tim to the door of the apartment and leaves, slamming it behind him.

\---

“I want to show you something.” Tim tells Conner.  His eyes are permanently swollen from crying for the past few days ever since the news of their departure.

Conner allows Tim to lead him through back streets and alleyways of Gotham up into an area of the city he didn’t even know existed.  This part of Gotham was nothing but dirty narrow alleyways and dim sparse lighting.  Tim’s hand is in his determined not to let go every step of the way.

The darkness seemed eerie to Kon but Tim did not look fazed as he trotted forward.

When they climb the fire escapes of a very tall building he still doesn’t ask.  He decided he’ll just wait and see the surprise.  When they reach the top he is stunned.

A garden.  A small botanical garden lay waiting for them, lit up by a vast amount of fairy lights.

Tim smiles, something that Conner hasn’t seen since Tim had found out they would have to part.

“It’s still here.” Tim sighs relieved.  He pulls Kon to where a white arch led a path into the middle of the garden, the white and light pink flowers in full bloom all around them.

“Those are gardenias.” Tim tells Kon as he points to some blooming white flowers, “They’re mixed in with white and purple lilacs and these cute white and pink drooping flowers called lilies of the valley.”

“What are those called?” Kon asks pointing to tall white, pink, and red flowers along backs of the garden framing the gardens outskirts.

“Those are my favorite.” Tim smiles, “They’re gladiolus flowers.”

The garden is filled with life and beauty and Kon is just in awe taking it all in.  It all felt so preserved like the garden would last forever like this and yet it felt special as if reality could take it all away in a moment's time.

“How did you find this place?” Kon asks amazed that such a sanctuary could be found in such a bustling city such as Gotham.

“I used to explore this area a lot when I was younger.” Tim simply answers.

Tim points to the floor tiles shimmering in a swirling pattern.

“I thought it may remind you of the skies of Krypton.” Tim says and it certainly did.  The swirling blues, purples, and silvers rolling together harmoniously.

“This floor was actually inspired by Van Gogh, the artist of Starry Night.  The painting you were referring to when you spoke about Kryptonian skies.” Tim says as they sit down on a white embroidered bench.  “You know… Van Gogh was in a mental asylum when he painted that?  People didn’t love him in his life, didn’t appreciate his art, they ridiculed him, thought he was insane, and yet so many years later we value his art ever so highly.”

Tim leans into Conner’s shoulder, “Some people say the meaning of Starry Night was religious, some count the stars he drew and take meaning from that, some even say it was simply the view outside the window of his room, but when I saw it for the first time do you know what I felt?” Tim asked.

Conner shook his head no.

“At the time I saw only loneliness and longing.” Tim told him, “The first time I discovered this place I think I cried for a long time… But after meeting you… I was able to see something else there too.”

“What was it?” Conner asks.

“Hope.  There is so much light that can be found.  Even in darkness.” Tim tells him, “You taught me that.”

“What are we going to do?” Conner asks, his face crumpling into deep sadness, “If I give you back to the slave traders they would probably not give you another chance to… to be sold would they?”

Tim hid his face in Conner’s chest and nodded.  A returned pleasure slave… at his age?  He was already 18.  He would be sold straight to the brothels with no questions asked.

He could try to run away to the edges of this country where he could find a new place to live, not as a slave, but that path was dangerous.  He didn’t entertain the idea.  It was an impossible feat for someone with no money and no protection.  He grips Tim even closer knowing the penalty for being found trying to escape at all would be a torturous death of the slave in question.

“You have nowhere else to go.” Conner sighs, “I’ll come back for you.  One day they’ll lift this Earth-wide Kryptonian ban and I WILL come back for you.”

Tim is shaking.  He doesn’t know if he can cry anymore.

“I think I can help.” A voice startles them both.  A man walks out from behind a shadow.  He looms over them.  The rugged and feral look of face spoke of hardships but the confidence was striking and intimidating.  Somehow though, the man looked charming, maybe it was the upfront way in which he carried himself and his words.

“Who are you?” Conner asks defensively standing up.  He was taller than Conner but not as naturally heavily built as a Kryptonian was.

“I am your savior boy.  Sit down.”  He tells him growling.  

Conner does.

“What do you mean?” Kon asks suspiciously.

“The name is Jason.” He states smiling in a relaxed way, “Nice to meet you too.”

Kon grits his teeth, “Conner.”

“And this fine young one?” Jason asks tilting his head towards his slave.

Conner doesn’t answer so Tim answers himself, “It’s Tim.  What do you mean you’ll be our savior?”

Jason speaks to Conner, not Tim, as he answers, “Here’s the deal boy.  You’re a Kryptonian and you’re being banned from this entire planet.”

Tim already wants to punch the guy in the face.  How long had he been watching them?  How long had he been listening in on their conversation?  But he remains calm and tells Jason, “Go on…”

“Your only choice is to feed him to the sharks of the brothels or... I can keep your little pleasure slave safely home with me.  For a price of course.  Let’s say about 20,000?” Jason tells him.

Conner and Tim listen intently.

“That’s a scam.” Tim simply states, “A person usually pays to get a pleasure slave and you expect my Master to pay you?!”

Jason tsks at Tim waving his finger at him and continues to direct his words towards Kon, “No.  The pleasure slave will be mine only in name.  The money to me would be a… holding fee.  I take care of him, feed him, bathe him, put a roof over his head, and of course use him as I choose fit.  When you come back Kryptonian I will give him back to you free of charge, no strings attached.”

“How can I trust you?” Conner asks.

“You have no choice.” Jason tells him, “I’m doing you a favor dumbass.  It’s either your precious slave goes to the brothels where they’ll eat him alive until there is nothing left for you to come back to or you trust me.”

Jason finally looks at Tim and they hold eye contact for a long moment.  Tim starring Jason down, Jason impressed that a slave could hold his gaze for so long.

“Do it.” Tim tells Conner gripping his hand firmly.

His Master turns to him, “Tim… are you sure?”

Tim continues to look Jason straight in the eyes, determination on his face, “Yes.”

Jason smirks, his eyes narrowing slyly.

“How will I know where to find him when I come back?” Kon asks.

“Simple.  I live in this area.  You will definitely be able to find him.” Jason shrugs.

Conner bites his lip, his worry clear on his face.

“If I’m correct you are being deported tomorrow morning which is in,” Jason checks his phone, “a few hours.” He tells him, “Leave him with me.  I am well known in these parts.”

Jason sighs and tones down his intimidating approach relaxing his shoulders, “Look, I promise I will hold my end of the deal.  You can ask anyone around here.  They all know who I am and that I am true to my word.  When Kryptonians are allowed back onto this planet and you come back I will give him back to you.  You’ve got limited time to make your decision kid.”

Conner hesitates but when he looks over to Tim they meet gazes and he see’s the determination in his eyes and nods.

“Give us a moment, please.” Kon tells Jason.  Jason stretches his arms behind his head and walks away shrugging.  

Conner wraps his arms around Tim’s shoulders and holds him close, “You know I love you right?  I love you so much, Tim.”

“I love you too.” Tim says, “I love you... Conner.”

Kon is touched, he wants to cry but holds out, not wanting Tim’s memories of him to be of him crying.  Instead he smiles and nods, “I’ll be back for you I promise.  I’ll definitely be back.” Kon tells him as they kiss with as much passion as they could.  Tim nods, eyes glistening as well, and for some reason laughs because it’s ridiculous how much he loves him.

“Okay.” Tim answers, “Okay.  I’ll be waiting.”

And although they could not see the stars in the heart of Gotham city, they knew they were still there.  They had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... don't hate me


	11. Comfort (Bruce/Dick, Dick/Tim)

Jason is out for a walk.  Doing his best to calm down, to walk off all of his anger.  He can’t place the feelings he has past the initial anger but as he walks and walks until his legs ache it becomes clearer and clearer what he should do.  He smokes his cigar with long drawn out drags and exhales them slowly as he walk.

Suddenly an obscure van pulls up beside him and he’s grabbed and pulled in.  

“You Mo-” Jason is about to swear and then stops as he see’s the people inside.

Its Bruce and Dick.  Dick had been the one who had quickly grabbed him.  Jason was impressed yet blindsided by the quick and strong movement that Dick had just shown.  They had had sex and yet Dick had shown no signs of being that nimble even in the bedroom or the stage.

“Master Jason.” Dick acknowledges, he sits between him and Bruce and although he’s still clad in his lacy slave outfit and leaning his back into Bruce’s form for the first time Jason sees a glimpse of a Master, not with his pleasure slave, but with his loyal protector.  It was intriguing, how beautifully they had disguised Dick.

“Dick.” Jason gets back in control of himself, calming himself, “Bruce.” he acknowledges when Bruce doesn’t say a word.

This was another mystery.  Bruce was always the socialite, always the activist, always talking on TV and tabloids, and yet having met and spoken to him in person Jason would have to say Bruce was a large intimidating man that was straight to the point and spoke only when necessary.  Was it that Bruce did not trust him or was this his true personality?

Either way it didn’t matter.

Jason grinned wolfishly, “You were just the ones I wanted to see.”

\---

Tim resists the urge to watch Jason’s form disappear behind him as the van moves forward.  He grips his palms together.

He’s angry, betrayed, sad, sorry.

It had been hours since Jason had left, Tim remained at the apartment wrapped in a blanket watching television waiting for his return.  Just after the sun had set Jason finally came home.

He looked angry still, yet it was strange, his eyes were no longer heated.  Before Tim could ask any questions he forced Tim out the door and pushed him into the van.

Tim was about to protest loudly when he saw who was in the van.  Dick was there, looking apologetic, and Bruce was there also with a poker-face.  Tim had never met Bruce in person and knowing he was a very important rich man, knew not to overstep his bounds as a slave and so he did not speak up.

But Tim did look out the window at Jason, betrayal and hurt in his eyes.

Tim could not place the look on Jason’s face but Tim read the words on Jason’s lips as they took off, “Get out of here.” he said before they quickly pulled out.

\---

“Are you not entranced by our new friend?  Are you not to visit his bed chamber tonight?” Dick asked as he massaged Bruce’s shoulders.  Bruce sat up in their bed, looking over a document right before bed.

“I am not.” Bruce spoke distractedly, paying more attention to his papers than to Dick.

“Is he not beautiful?  Is he not worthy of your affections? Of your lust?” Dick asked curiously wrapping his arms around his master.

"You know I do not need him for such things.  My lust and affections are satisfied.” Bruce answers, tiredly putting the papers on the bedside table and kissing Dick’s hand.

“Liar, have you not bed anyone for quite a few days now?” Dick asked.

Bruce rolled his eyes and grinned despite himself, “My lust and affections are satisfied with much less than yours.”

“True.” Dick answered with no shame, “But B, Is it okay for me to desire you right now?” Dick asked.  He knew his master was quite tired yet he longed for his touch.

“Yes.” Bruce answered allowing Dick’s hands to run their way up and down his body.

\---

Later that night Dick paid Tim a visit.

“Your bed chamber is not to your liking?” Dick asked as he walked into Tim’s room.  Tim sat near the window looking out to the spectacular view.  He was high up and could see much of Master Bruce’s mansion, a small dark area that was a grassy forest, as well as the twinkling of Gotham not too far away.

Tim shook his head, “No.  It is quite pleasing M- Dick.”

Dick nodded, “Is there something troubling you then?”

It took Tim a long time to answer, “...love.”

Dick almost smiled, “A pleasure slave contemplating about love?  How absurd.”

“Is it really?” Tim didn’t really want an answer and Dick knew so he didn’t.

“Do you love Master Bruce?” Tim continues to look out the window.

“Yes I love my Master very much.” Dick says with warmth.

“Do you love love him though?” Tim turns to look at him.

A moment passes where Dick knows this is dangerous territory but treads anyways, “... I do.  Do you love Master Jason?”

“... I do.  And I feel a great happiness with Master Jason…”

Dick frowns, “But there is another?”

Tim nods hiding his face, “Master Jason has been very kind to me… He has shown me great care and I do love him in a way but I… I ruined it.  And all because my stupid heart won’t let me forget... a man that I will never see again…”

Dick puts his arm around the smaller sobbing boy.

“So you care deeply for them both.” Dick says and Tim nods, “Does Master Jason know this?  Who is this man you speak of Tim?” Thinking he knew but letting Tim tell him.

“My Master before Master Jason.” Tim answers quickly as if the floodgates of his feelings couldn’t be held back for a moment, “I cannot let go of my feelings for my former Master...he is a Kryptonian… Master Jason he… My former Master, Master Conner, said he would come back for me… Master Jason told him that I could go back to him when that time comes but… but now I’m here and the Kryptonians… They’re never coming back!”

Dick stiffens, but not noticeably so, he’s too well trained for that.    

Dick let Tim cry into his shoulder, “There there young one” Dick comforted.

After Tim’s eyes ran dry Tim asked, “Does Master Bruce… does he love you back the same way you love him?”  

This gave Dick pause, he wished not to speak for his master, “... No matter what my master is my master and I will serve him however he see’s fit.”

“So that’s a no?” Tim defeatedly hid his face into Dick’s chest, as if their love was the only proof of happiness he could achieve and if it were not so he would crumble.

Dick sighs, “Tim… this is a very delicate matter… You are still very young but as a pleasure slave you should know that love… is not something we expect to find.  Declarations of love especially.”

“But you found it in Master Bruce.  Love. And he love you back?”  Tim asked again.

Dick looks up to the moon, “No matter what my feelings are or his to everyone around us I am merely a tool for my Master to use and nothing more.  Of course he… cares about me but no words can truly be promised between us. We both know this.  We are master and slave, this is especially true because of Master Bruce’s high status.  He must at all times retains a good image for the people.”

“So he does love you?” Tim was unrelenting.

“I’m sure he does... have love... for me but…” It was hard for Dick to say, especially when Bruce, being the man he was, never actually said that forbidden “L” word to him, “I’ve been with Master Bruce for longer than almost anyone else.  I know him and he… There may be someone he looks upon more fondly than I in the future.  Maybe…” It hurt Dick to think of that possibility and yet with their circumstances, it could happen any day, especially as Bruce was getting older, and he may wish to have children, Dick should be considerate of him, he loved his master and wished him the utmost happiness, “It is not my place to say his feelings.”

“Oh…”  Tim sadly looked down.

Dick ruffles Tim’s hair roughly, trying to rid Tim of his dark thoughts, “Don’t worry too much about it, baby bird.”

Dick kissed Tim’s forehead and when he saw Tim’s adorable half lidded eyes, still brimmed with tears he kissed each one and then chastely gave him a peck on the lips.

“Do you need comfort this night?” Dick asks, cupping Tim’s cheeks in his hands.  Their bodies close, warmth radiating off Dick.  Tim had never thought pheromones were so palpable a thing until he had met the Nightwing.

Remembering the softness of Dick’s lovemaking towards him, he shied at admitting it but he held Dick closer to him, hiding his head in Dick’s chest as he nodded.

“If it does not trouble you too much.” Tim almost whispered, asking for comfort was never Tim’s strong suit.

Dick smiled upon Tim’s adorable actions and then scooped Tim up and lay him on the bed.

“I am not troubled in the slightest.  I am pleased that you open up to me.  I am pleased I can be of service to you.  And I am pleased that you are as adorable as you are.” Dick softly kissed all over his body.  Not hard or bruising but gently.

“Is it okay?” Tim sighed as Dick licked his inner thigh, “For slaves to seek pleasure without their master?  Wouldn’t Master Bruce be angry?”

Dick answered licking Tim’s half hard cock from base to tip, “Master Bruce allows it Tim.  Be at ease.”

Tim nodded as he cried out, Dick engulfing his cock in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head in rhythm.  

Needing more Tim reaches for his ass, lifting his hips and trying to finger himself.  Dick hums and pulls his fingers away, interlacing their hands.  His mouth leaves Tim’s cock with a pop that has Tim groaning and bucking his hips as Dick moves lower, his tongue entering his hole.  With Tim’s free hand he grasps at the bedsheets as Dick uses his free hand to rub Tim’s hard length.

Dick kissed his way up Tim’s body, again the softest kisses Tim has ever felt making electric shocks run through his being.

“If you wish it I can enter you.” Dick whispered into Tim’s ear, licking it, sucking on his earlobe.

Panting hard Tim arched his back, body begging for more, “I-I wish it!”

Dick did not prefer topping but was not adverse to it.  More than anything he saw it as just a switch up from his normal routine.  Moreover, he loved to please his partners and thought Tim was especially cute.

“Ah!  D-Dick!” Tim cries out as Dick thrust into him.

Dick’s thrusts exploring him, searching for his most pleasurable spot.  

When Dick found it he knew by Tim’s shouts and by the twitching throbs of Tim’s straining cock.

He buried himself deep in Tim and rubbed that spot inside him causing Tim to whimper in the most beautifully lewd way.

“Oh god Dick!  I’m cumming!”  Tim keened.

“Yes!” Dick kissed him and kissed him breathily, in a way you wouldn’t be able to pinpoint if it was just one long kiss or multiple kisses in succession, “Let’s cum… together baby bird.”

Tim came as Dick pulled out and came as well all over Tim’s abdomen.

With all his pent up energy spent Tim laid there, stars in his eyes.

Dick got up and got a wet towel, wiping himself and then Tim clean with it.

The towel was warm, Dick was warm, and he felt… a little better.

Dick could see it in his tired face and smiled affectionately.

“Do you need anything else?” Dick asks, pulling up the covers over Tim and running his hands through his hair.

“I…” Tim shied at asking again but decided to anyways, “If it's not too much trouble, just the simple comfort of another warm body near as I sleep…”  Tim could sleep alone but it would be lonely, he had never slept alone since before he was a pleasure slave, the emptiness of the bed would keep him up even if he was tired.

Dick nodded smiling even more at the innocent request, “I may grant you that comfort as well.”

He rolled into Tim’s bed and they were close even though the bed was large.  Dick linked their arms and they rested like that.

“Thank you.” Tim whispered, and then yawned, his exhaustion truly showing now, “Good night.”

“Good night.” Dick whispered back, "Rest well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww man I hope you guys don't hate me for the Timkon push... I do love Jaytim I do
> 
> also DickTim just happened I didn't even plan it. My version of Dick was just talking to me like "he needs it to take his mind off things. I love this child. must protect." and I just went with his whims.
> 
> I didn't expect my Dick to love my Tim this much. He just does.  
> \--  
> also do you guys even care about the plot or are you just reading for the porn? It's okay if you are I just want to know.


	12. Descent (Dick/Tim, Lex/Tim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I tagged for dubious consent. You can judge for yourself if it really needs it.

“Can you dance Tim?” Dick asks as they eat breakfast at the dinner table.

The dining room is large and their table is long, fitting all the way across the room, able to seat 22 people.  They all sat at the far end.  Bruce at the end of the table, Dick and Tim on either side of him.

Dick wore an outfit that contained the markings of a blue painted stripe all along his arms to the ends of his middle and ring finger.  The paint delved down his chest a bit in a v shaped form.  He had blue glitter all along his body and a crown like head piece in his hair.  His loin cloth a matching blue made from silky fabric.  

Tim looked down at his own clothing and felt quite plain compared to Dick.  He still just wore the black tight shorts that he usually wore.

Tim was surprised that a high class man like Master Bruce ate with his slaves but there were many things strange about him like the fact that it was Dick that came to check on him last night instead of him.  But then again Master Bruce may have just been too tired to accommodate him.  Bruce was not dressed yet and to Tim’s surprised just wore his boxer briefs to breakfast.  Bruce looked extremely tired this morning, he had a tall glass of coffee with his eggs and bacon, but he still sat with proper strength and grace in his large figure.  Tim didn’t realize how muscular Bruce was under all of that suit he usually wore and wondered what it felt like to touch that thick muscle.

They all sat properly actually, sure Dick put his elbows on the table but that seemed like something he did not because he didn’t know his manners but because he was very comfortable.  It was a stark change to what he had become used to at Jason’s apartment, where they usually ate on the worn out couch watching TV and used their hands whenever they could so they wouldn’t have to do as much dishes.

“I can ballroom dance kinda…” Tim answered, cutting a piece of meat and sticking it in his mouth with a fork.

Dick snorted and then laughed out loud which earned a disapproving look from Bruce.  But if Tim didn’t know any better Master Bruce’s mood lightened a little, maybe he liked the way Dick laughed, Tim knows he does.

Dick took a big gulp of orange juice, “Sorry sorry, ah so you can ballroom dance…” Dick got out before calming himself, “Of course you can child.” a twinkle in his eyes knowingly.

Tim looked over to Bruce but Bruce did not acknowledge that exchange at all.

“You know I’m 18… I’m not a ‘young one’ or a ‘child’…” Tim mumbles changing the subject.

This got Dick to laugh again before Bruce gave him a look to get on with the conversation already.

“Sorry!  I’m sorry!” Dick says to them, “Okay I’m good!”  He clears his throat before speaking, “Yes Tim I know you are no child I just like teasing you.  You are quite small for your age aren’t you?  That’s a good thing!  You’re very cute as well.”

Tim didn’t know if he wanted to be offended or shy about that comment and so he just blushed and pouted as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

Dick smiled at this but did not laugh at him again.  His eyes fell into a sharp captivating stare and his voice became less teasing, “What I meant when I asked if you could dance was if you could move your body in ways that can seduce men.”

Tims face became even more red as Dick and Bruce looked at him for an answer.  They meant like performing, of course they did, Tim should have known.  They meant dance like how Dick could dance on tables and swing around cloths hanging from the ceiling, okay maybe not that far but still.  Tim shook his head, “I have never… I don’t have experience dancing.”

“That’s okay.  We already know you’re very good at bondage and controlling your sexual urges.  You are so pretty too Little Bird.  I will teach you.  I’m sure you are a fast learner.” Dick commended, saying all of that in such a natural way as if it were common to speak of bondage at the breakfast table.  And maybe it was, Tim didn’t know how Bruce and Dick’s mornings were usually like.

Bruce made a low humming noise in what Tim guessed was approval.

Dick looked over to Bruce and Tim felt out of the loop not knowing what they were thinking or saying to each other with their eyes.  These two were definitely closer than the average master and slave.

“Enjoy it here in the mansion with Dick, Tim.  In two days time I will have a mission for you and Dick to fulfill.” These were the only words Master Bruce had ever said to Tim.  Tim grew curiouser and curiouser.

“Yes, Master Bruce.” Tim answered.

\---

The room was full of mirrors, the floor was a mirror, the walls were at different angles reflecting so you could see yourself from almost every single angle.  The lighting was bright as well and the room pristinely clean so you could see everything clearly.

“What is this?” Tim asked Dick in wonder.  

Dick turned on the built in music player on the wall near the door, “The dance practice room of course.”  he smiled coming up behind him and placing his hands at Tim’s hips.

The music started playing, something slow with a mystical feel to it but had a jazz like touch as well, “Show me what you’ve got first Little Bird.  Seduce me.”

Tim wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do but he tried his best to imitate what Jason or Conner would do.  He turned and Dick let him push him into the wall.  Although Dick was of a slighter build than Jason and Conner Tim’s body did not eclipse his in the slightest and Tim frowned.  He continued stiffly pressing his body into Dick’s and then started sucking on his neck.

Dick giggled, “Okay wait, Tim.”

Tim backed up, a bit frustrated with himself, “Am I bad?”

“No, no Little Bird it's not that you are bad but your technique is not correct.  Especially for someone of your size and your status.” Dick told him.

Tim looked distraught, and Dick continued, picking up Tim’s face with his hand, “Tim you are beautiful and smart.  You’ll pick this up right away.”  He kisses him softly for good measure, making sure Tim was only paying attention to him and his mind was not wandering as it seemed to do.  

“Let me show you.” Dick walked over to the music and started it over again, “There’s a certain way about it, Tim.” He saunters over to him seductively moving his hips, his body swaying in time with the music, “You have had two Masters that loved to dominate and worship you, correct?  That is why you only know they’re technique of seduction.  But Tim they are Masters rushed with need, trying to get you hot with their touches, trying to go as fast as they can.  You and I are in positions of servitude.  As the dancer you want to trigger them to lust after you.  You may not push them down, you have to make them push you down.”  

He walks around Tim, voice and hands ghosting around Tim, never actually touching him, making him shiver.

“Dancing is like an art.” Dick walks away and stops then he seemingly melts onto the floor gracefully falling until he is laying back splayed on the floor, “That is why there are mirrors in here, so you may watch yourself, what looks good from what angle and what doesn’t.  But the most important thing when with another person is to keep eye contact.  If there are multiple participants then give eye contact to as many as possible and make it look meaningful.”  He lazily feels his own body down from his head to his stomach right to the insides of his thighs and then back up, thrusting up slowly, sighing as he stared at Tim and Tim shivered at the sight.  “Even when you are not looking make sure they have something to look at.  You are the center of attention.”

“Dancing is also like a game.” He arches into a back bridge and then backflips back to his feet with ease.  He then quickly moved to all fours crawling seductively towards him, Tim backs up until his back hits the cold wall, his hard on pressing against his shorts.  

Dick moves forward, his face so close to Tim’s length, yet he keeps eye contact with Tim as continues, “You get as close as you can, without touching, you make them want you, make them need you, until they’re begging for you.” Tim’s breathing hard now, shaking at his knees, Dick makes a moaning sound as he speaks and just that causes Tim to react, “The best dancers do not need to even touch to make the people watching need until they ache.” Dick stuck out his tongue and Tim watched as he was so close, so close to his hard on, imitating the movement of licking him base to tip over his shorts without actually doing it.

“Hah… Dick…” Tim whined as he reached forward and ran his fingers through Dick’s hair, shaking, urging him forward gently.

Dick smiled, “And you win the game if they reach for you.”

Tim sunk to his knees as Dick crawled over him.  He could see himself in the mirror, his eyes lidded, his mouth wide, his chest heaving, his body begging for more.

“Do you understand Tim?” Dick asks.

Tim nods shutting his eyes as he hugged him and thrust up into Dicks palm rubbing against his hard on.

\---

“Wear these” Dick tells him as he throws him a set of what can be called clothes.  Tim complies slipping on the red shorts and gold wristlets and anklets.  

“I uhh… how-”

“I got it.” Dick picked up the red veil headdress adorned with gold pieces and placed it over Tim’s head in the proper position.

“Perfect.” Dick smiled.  

Dick was wearing form fitting black pants today that had see through slits around his inner thighs.  Much less skin showing than usual but for some reason it seemed to be just as erotic as his normal outfits because of that yearning feeling you got every time you got a peek at Dick’s inner legs.

“We are to meet Master Bruce now.  For the mission.” Dick tells him, “Are you ready?”

Tim nods as he follows him out of Tim’s room.  They walk over to the other side of the mansion in which there are large doors that looked like they were made of gold.  It was Bruce’s study, Tim had never been in there before.

Dick uses one of the door knockers to knock before entering the room, “We are here Master Bruce.”

“Come in.  Shut the door behind you.” Bruce answers.  

Bruce is sitting heavily in his chair.  The serious look on his face made Tim go stiff from nerves.

“Come closer.”  Bruce tells them, since Tim seemed stuck in place.  Dick grabbed one of his shoulders and walked him over until they stood directly in front of his desk.

Bruce sighed frustratedly, he puts something on the table, “Wear these.”

Tim worried thinking about any actions he could have done to make Bruce mad at him, but Dick went on acting like everything was completely normal and so he did not dare comment on it.

Dick hands one of the tiny cases to Tim, he opens it and it's revealed to be a contact case.  The tiny contacts floated in the liquid below.

Confused Tim looked over to Dick who was already finished putting the first contact in and was working on the second.

Tim couldn’t help but ask, “Why?” and then at least to lighten his insolence quickly added, “Master Bruce?”

To his surprise Bruce answered him, “They are contact cameras, they record everything you see and hear.  They also track your movements.”

Well okay then.  More questions popped up into Tim’s head but before he could ask them Bruce put up a hand, “Silence.  I will let you know all you need to know about this mission.”

Tim’s mouth tightened in a line nervously and Dick’s hand slipped into Tim’s and squeezed it encouragingly.

“Lex Luthor is a large corporation owner in this city.  A large amount of evidence is pointing to him for many crimes but I cannot outrightly claim these crimes as his.  Recently I have been suspecting him of doing something hugely dangerous and illegal within the confines of his mansion.  That is where you two come in.” Bruce tells him.

“What do you suspect him of doing Master Bruce?” Tim asks.

Bruce glares at him and that gets Tim to be quiet.

“I cannot give you details Tim but I can tell you what the mission requires you to do.  But I will give you a choice.  Once you hear the details of what you must do you may refuse this mission if you wish.  I will not force you to put your life in danger.  But that being said once you say yes you have to commit.” Bruce tells him in a straightforward manner.

Tim frustratedly thinks about it, “Why would I choose to participate a mission that would put my life in danger when I could choose to stay out of it entirely?”  Tim asks.

“Because you are a fighter.  I see it in your eyes Tim.  Because you know that I’m right about Lex Luthor.  You think he’s a criminal too.  I know you do.  You also believe that I am doing the right thing even if you do not know all of the details.  You think this because you have good instincts.  You will do it because it makes the mission that much less dangerous for Dick if you were there with him.  You will do it because if you did know all of the information about this mission I guarantee you would have said yes 5 minutes ago.” Bruce answers.

It takes a moment for Tim to process this, to think about every reason Bruce puts out there and save it for later analysis as well.  

Tim agrees to the mission in a heartbeat and squeezes Dick’s hand back,”I’ll do it.”

Bruce nodded, “You go.  You scout as safely as possible.  You come back in one piece.  Understand?”

\---

It actually wasn’t as hard as Tim had thought getting into Lex’s mansion.  Being taught how to dance personally by Lex’s favorite pleasure slave was also a benefit.

Bruce had an elaborate set-up involving Bruce’s alter ego, a gangster named Matches Malone.  After being unable to apprehend a night with Nightwing at one of Bruce’s gala’s Lex, angrily and hungrily, searched out a club later that night in which he ‘found’ a crowned jewel among Matches Malone's new pleasure slaves.

After some dirty money was exchanged Tim was rushed off to Lex’s mansion.  A substitute for Lex’s needs after an unsuccessful night trying to get with Dick.

Tim let himself be pushed down onto Lex’s giant bed.  He tried not to wince as Lex held him tight, his hands and nails leaving bruising red marks on his wrists and all over his body.

“Why don’t we get some ropes for you my little pet?” Lex slyly asks as he bites Tim’s wrist drawing a little blood.  Apparently Lex didn’t care about Matches rules of not damaging pleasure slaves bodies as much as he respected Bruce’s.

Tim whimpered as Lex licked the blood, “What do you think small one?”

“Yes Master Lex…” Was all Tim could muster.  Tim could feel his body reacting but there was also another layer of emotion.  Fear.  He had never actually feared his partner before this moment.

Conner had been kind and gentle from the beginning, Dick was experienced and always enticing, and Jason was harsh sometimes but Tim saw he was soft and Jason never hurt him.  Tim never feared any of them.

But Lex scared Tim.  He didn’t know what would happen to him under Lex’s hands.  How badly he would get hurt.  He’d heard about rich and powerful men accidentally killing their pleasure slaves before and he had to repress his fear of that happening to him.  

Lex was powerful and Tim was bought, or rather rented, from an underground source.  If he were to die Tim knew it would be easy for Lex to sweep it under the rug with as much cash as he had unlike if he were to kill Dick, a famous and much beloved pleasure slave, Tim’s death would go unnoticed by the masses.

With Tim’s hands tied above his head to the headboard Lex slid his hand down Tim’s shorts until he was cupping and rubbing Tim’s balls.  Tim thrust into his hands, arching his back against the bed as he cried out from being bitten hard on his neck at the same time.

The punctures red and bleeding slightly as Lex licked them making Tim shiver uncontrollably.

“Pay attention to me pet.” Lex ordered him.

Tim nodded his head as Lex held his cock tightly in his hand.

“A quiet one aren’t you?” Lex asked, “Say something for me.”

Tim’s whined as Lex nipped hard at his nipples, biting his chest until he bled.  Continuing his attack on Tim’s body, “I-I’ll say whatever you wish M-Master…”

Lex hummed a bit of boredom and cold uncaring sadism in his eyes.  Tim didn’t know what Lex wanted from him, “You’re trembling a lot little one.  Are you afraid?”

Tim bit his lip as Lex pressed his finger on the tip of Tim’s hard on with just too much strength.  What did Lex want him to say?

“Tell me the truth.” he goaded.

Tim nods, turning his head away from him, hiding his eyes in his arm.  He was afraid.  He couldn’t look Lex in the eyes in fear that he would give away every vulnerability inside him.

He can hear the smirk in Lex’s voice, “Good child.”

Tim’s shorts are gone and Lex bites his inner thigh, laps at the blood and bites his way closer and closer to his length, rotating between his legs until Tim can feel his breath directly on him.

“You should be afraid.” His teeth grazes his dick a little too harshly as he sucks him from base to tip making Tim’s whole body shake like a leaf, “I am going to devour you whole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! Let me know if I made grammatical mistakes, what you think of the story so far, and anything else you want to say!


	13. Pieces (Lex/Dick)

“I still can’t believe you are here Nightwing.” Lex drawls.  

They’re out in front of Lex’s mansion.  Bruce’s limousine pulled up in front, with only a pleasure slave and his guards for the ride surrounding him.

“Master Bruce has allowed my stay here.”  Dick told him, bitterness in his voice, “Master Bruce is a fool who only thinks about his work.  It gets tiring being with him.”  Dick comments snidely, “He can never satisfy me.”

Lex sneered, “He can’t?”

Dick nodded angrily, “When he told me he was leaving for another country right after the gala and not taking me to accompany him I was furious.” Dick gave Lex a smouldering look, “I have needs you know.  I demanded he allow me to stay with you.  You’ll take care of me won’t you?”

“Quite high maintenance aren’t you slave?” Lex prodded.

“What shall I say?  I have a thirst for lust that must be sated.  Master Bruce refuses to sate me and I grow restless with desire day after day.” Dick wrapped his arms around Lex’s shoulders with force.

“So I’m just your second choice?” Lex asks gripping Dick’s hips tightly and pulling him flesh to his body with just as much power.

“You are the first choice I make every time, Master Luthor.  You don’t treat me like a porcelain doll, you make me feel…” His lips fell upon Luthors licking and sucking needily, harsh, he bit his lip for emphasis, “Alive.”

Lex was breathless but still a bit guarded.  At least he was responding extremely favorably.

“Make me feel alive tonight.” Dick groaned as his hands slid down Lex’s chest and to his length squeezing over the black pants he wore.

Swift and hard Lex smacked his face with his palm, Dick reeled a bit, “Know your place pleasure slave.”  He pushed dick roughly into the brick wall that surrounded his estate.

Dick rasped out a breath as he gyrated into Lex’s body pinning him to the wall, “Maybe you’ll just have to teach me.”

\---

As they entered the bedroom Lex could tell Dick’s flirtatiously feisty mood had turned quite sour when he saw Tim on the bed.  It was obvious Tim had cried a little, his wrists were red from being tied to the bed post with rope, and there were bruises and bite marks all over him.

“He’s a pretty one.  I dare say almost as pretty as you are.” Lex commented leaning over the bed and grasping Tim’s cheeks with both hands, forcing his tongue into Tim’s mouth for a lewd open mouthed kiss.

Tim made a sound that was a mix of a groan and a whimper.

“I’m offended.” Dick commented as he joined them on the bed and straddled Tim’s waist.  

Lex sat back on the bed and watched as Dick examined Tim’s body with an annoyed look.  Lex smiled thinking he was making Dick jealous.

“You compare me to this trash of a slave?” Dick leaned down and bit Tim’s neck with equal vigor to what Lex had been doing to cause so many bite marks on Tim’s body.  Tim writhed and whimpered.

“Honestly, he’s very tame.  Quite boring really.” Lex shrugged.

“Boring and disgusting.  He is so very skinny and looks like he’ll break if you even touch him.  He is not even fit to be a slave let alone a pleasure slave.” Dick pulls off Tim’s ropes aggressively, “He’s not even worth tying up.”  He threw the ropes towards Lex.  

Tim just continued to lay underneath Dick and Dick scoffed pointedly at his lack of movement. “Save those for ME.  He probably doesn’t even have enough words in his vocabulary to say very much at all that’s why he does not speak at all.  Let us see how well his mouth works at least.”

Dick leaned over Tim until their faces were very close, they stared at each other for a split second.  Dick was a good actor, Tim could almost believe that Dick hated him, but he knew Dick, or at least knew him well enough to know that Dick couldn’t keep his eyes off him, not only because he was the object of his ‘jealousy’, but also because he was assessing Tim’s injuries.

Dick bombards him with a kiss.  Lex watched pleased as Dick and Tim kissed, angry teeth on teeth, strong and drawn out, tongue running along Tim’s teeth, Tim shivering from the sensation.  

Dick had never kissed him with such fury before.  A moment's time and Tim could feel the discretely passed pill on his tongue.  He waited until a natural break in the kiss and even then he waited until Dick was leaning over him in a way that was covering his face from Lex before he swallowed.  

Lips to Tim’s ear and stage whispered loud enough for Lex to hear, “A pleasure slave that can’t even kiss properly deserves to die.”

Instantly he could feel Dick’s hands strong around his neck, squeezing, he couldn’t breath and his body spasmed, long moments passed until Luthor realized Dick wasn’t going to stop.

He pushed Dick off Tim full force until he fell off the bed, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“We do not need him Master Lex.” Dick answered crossing his arms indignantly.

“I decide that Dick.  I do.” Lex rushed over to him and pushed him into the wall once more with a loud bang, “Know your fucking place!  I’m not cleaning up your mess tonight if you kill him!”

Slaves do not have power over life and death.  Only those masters did.  Or so Lex thought.  Having stopped Dick from going too far, Dick’s actions had prevented Lex from actually going too far himself.

“Punish. Me. Then.” Dick challenged.

And Lex, he just loved it.  The struggle, the fight that came with having Dick.  This was what he wanted and Dick knew, Tim knew, and Bruce knew.  

“Oh I will.  On the bed.  Now.”

Dick looked over to the bed, “Tch, inform that rat to move then!”

“Tim get off the bed now!” Lex shouted.  When Tim didn’t Lex looked over towards him.

New palm like bruises were already palpably bruising his neck and his eyes were closed.

“Christ.” Luthor swore, felt for Tim’s breath, “He’s not dead.” Lex triumphantly stated, not because he wanted the boy alive but because he wanted to spite Dick, “He’s just pass out.”

Dick just shrugged unremorsefully, “Master Lex, the night is not as long as it is taking for you to get me on a bed and fuck me.”

“We’re moving to another room.” Lex grumbled as he grabbed Dick and power walked them out of the room slamming the door on the way out, “And you’re going to learn a fucking lesson you disobedient slave.  Bruce has let you run wild for much too long.”

\---

Gasping for air Tim bolted upright instantly regretting it as he laid back down.  His body ached and the last thing he could remember before passing out from the pill Dick had passed him was the memory of Dick choking him.  He could still feel the strong press of Dick’s fingers around his neck.  Of course Dick had done it to save him but at the same time it was still jarring.

According to what Master Bruce told him, 10 minutes dreamless sleep had ensued.  Lex and Dick were nowhere in sight.  Tim assumed and hoped that everything was going as planned.  

Silently he got up, put on his shorts and slid out of the room.  The door was still unlocked, Lex having either rushed Dick out too quickly to remember to lock it or thought him too tame and obedient to venture out, maybe both, maybe he didn’t care if he did because he thought him dimwitted.  Either way things had worked out perfectly.

Basement.  The goal was to get to the lower chambers of the mansion.

He took the servants back stairway down to the main floor.  Lex’s mansion was just as empty as Bruce’s.  

Along the main floor he searched for the door leading downwards but had no such luck, scouring the kitchen, the back gates, and hall after hall.

And then he heard it, a knocking sound.  Steady steady knocking.

Tim followed the it leading him to the end of a hallway and into an indiscreet guest room, just like any other.

He reached the closet and opened the door.  The knocking was louder now.

Putting his ear to the carpet on the floor he deduced the sound came from beneath and then pulled the carpet underneath.

Nothing.

Tim sighed in frustration and leaned into the wall.  Suddenly a brick on the wall slid in.  Tim jumped to his feet as the back wall of the closet slid open revealing a stone staircase downwards.

The tapping now echoed through the dark hallway.

Bingo.  

Tim took a deep breath readying himself for the descent.

As he made his way downward an awful stench grew stronger and stronger and the moans of people grew louder and louder.

“Stop that!” he heard a voice whisper rasp, “He’s coming… please stop… He’ll kill you.”

Slaves.  It must have been.  Powerful men always illegally held slaves even though they could afford as much as they wanted there was a lot of paperwork involved in owning a slave legally.  

Tim knew many rich folk were lazy and secretly ordered handfuls of slaves from underground slave traders.  When they wanted really good slaves though, such as pleasure slaves,  they paid off actual slave traders.

Well he wasn’t far off.

At first Tim didn’t see them.  They huddled in the shadows of their cells as if hoping not to be spotted first.

But the man that continued hitting his fist against the wall seemed not to care anymore and was the only one visible to Tim’s eyes.  

When Tim looked closer the person actually seemed quite young.  Only a teenager.  He was skinny but something about him was strange, something different that he couldn’t place for only a moment.  And then it hit Tim like a whirlwind knocking the air out of his chest.

A flashing memory, strong hands, a warm touch, broad shoulders, black hair, distinctly inhuman blue eyes.  

Tim remembered the Kryptonian slave back at the warehouse.  

Tim remembered Kon’s eyes, blue blue blue like endless dreams, almost glowing, filled with joy, then filled with tears.

And he saw Kon’s eyes in this boy.

\---

_Jason grinned wolfishly, “You were just the ones I wanted to see.”_

_Bruce, Dick and Jason sit in Bruce’s car.  Dick and Bruce see Jason is different somehow._

_“You can take him.  I accept your offer.” Jason tells them, looking between Dick and Bruce, “You can take Tim for your scourge of Luthor’s mansion.”_

_“We are thrilled.” Dick answers, “But may I ask what has changed your mind, Master Jason?”_

_“I saw one.  One of Lex’s clones.” Jason’s jaw gritted._

_Bruce’s eyes narrowed, “Where?”_

_“He appeared in the warehouse.  It seems Lex is selling them already.” Jason told them._

_“And you come because you pitied him?” Dick asks tilting his head._

_Jason shook his, “Does it matter why I have come?  I am here and giving consent for you to take my pleasure slave for your cause.  Just take him already.”_

_“Once Master Lex is revealed to have these human and Kryptonian hybrids he’s selling in secret he will be taken to jail and shunned.  Anti-kryptonian supporters will not have a chance after their main supporter and investor is gone.  Anti-kryptonian laws will be overturned without anyone to oppose Master Bruce and they will be allowed to come back to earth.” Dick tells Jason to see what his reaction would be._

_Jason gives Dick a scowl, “Don’t get the wrong idea Nightwing.  I could care less about those alien scum and my good for nothing slave.  I have my own self interest in mind.  Tim lost me good money today.  He needs to earn it back.  I give my consent.  Just give me the money for giving him to you.”_

_Dick looks over to Bruce and Bruce nods, “It will be done then.”_

_“Wait.” Jason says to them, “Do not tell Tim what this mission is about.”_

_Dick’s face scrunched at the ridiculous notion, “How will this work if he doesn’t know what he’s-”_

_“Just don’t.” Jason growled, “That is my one condition.”_

_Dick glances at Bruce.  He can tell he’s extremely tired because he’s pinching the area between his brow not even pretending to hide his annoyance with Jason.  He has been overworking recently.  Defending alien affairs and Kryptonian rights to citizenship and all._

_“Fine.” frustration clear in Bruce's voice, “Let’s just get the boy.”_

_Dick nods and tells the driver to head to Jason’s apartment._

_“It is only a week.” Dick squeezes Jason's arm reassuringly and Jason tries not to react to Dick’s attempt to comfort him but he can't hide the tension running through his body._


	14. Distractions (Lex/Dick)

Dick’s shuddering breath came out unevenly as Lex held him down pushing his head into the mattress.

Lex’s hand grasping his hair restraining his movements.  Luckily Dick had turned his head slightly so he wouldn’t suffocate but it was still quite difficult to breath.

Fast and harsh Lex thrust into him, bruising Dick’s hip where he was holding him tightly, nails digging into his flesh.

“You like that slut?” Lex asked in a growl, “Finally getting what you wanted?”

Dick gasped for breath as Lex pulled his hair harder, feeling like he was going to pull the strands out, lifting his head up but with his other hand forcing his back to arch dramatically, “Ye-yes!  Yes!”

Lex slammed him back down onto the mattress fucking him harder, faster, “I’m going to thoroughly fuck you.  I’ll fuck you until you’re begging and crying.  I’ll fuck you until you’re sorry, until you finally are completely pliable and tamed.  And then I’ll do it again and again until you’re broken.”  

Dick moaned loudly into the blanket and wiggled his hips, swaying back into his thrusts.  Lex slapped his ass hard making Dick jolt and then moan louder.  Lex came pushing his cum deep into Dick before pulling out.

“Don’t move.” he tells Dick and Dick complies, his ass in the air, his hardness quivering as he pants.

“God... not done.  Master please…” Dick begged.

Lex ignored him and walked over to his dresser, “It’s a sin that you are Bruce’s slave.”  He pulls out a thick black dildo and casually walks over and without lube pushes it all the way into Dick’s ass.  Dick makes a satisfied noise from being filled again, the slight burn of pain going straight to his cock.

“Such a sin I say.” He flips the switch on the end on making it vibrate and Dick starts to sway his hips back as he moans.   

Dick jumps and yelps loudly from a sharp pain on his ass.  Sharper and more painful than a smack.  He turns his head around to see the thin cane in Lex’s hand and his amused smirk, “I told you do not move.”

“Master Lex, I need MORE…” Dick whined needily.

This earned another brisk and hard whip from the cane, again and again until Dick was vibrating trying to keep still and not flinch.

“Shhhh… I’m talking here.  We really don’t need a gag today do we?  I want to play with that pretty mouth of yours.” Lex dragged the cane along Dick’s back from between his shoulder blades to his ass and then pushed the dildo in even more with the end of the cane, holding it there for a good while.  Dick didn’t know he was holding his breath until Lex let up on the cane and he exhaled in relief.

“He doesn’t know how to deal with such a lustful feisty toy.  He doesn’t know how to use you, how to take care of you, work you until you are satisfied, break you until you won’t ever misbehave again.  Oh the things I wish I could do to you.  The ways I could hurt you.  You have no idea.” The deep wickedness of Lex’s voice in his ear as he leaned over him made Dick inwardly cringe.

Dick thought about all of the bruises and marks on Tim’s body but did not let the anger fill him, no he had to perform right now.  He could worry about Tim later.  At least Tim was still alive.

Dick turned around and lay on his back, disobeying Lex intentionally and smiled, knowing he was asking for trouble.  He spread his legs wide and arched his back, one arm up over his head and the other grabbing the dildo and thrusting it in and out of himself.  He looked straight into Lex’s eyes challenging again, “Show me.”

As Dick predicted Lex took the bait once more and eclipsed him hard to the bed, grabbing his hands and pinning them over his head glaring, “How dare you.  Only I am allowed to give you pleasure.  You do not give it to yourself slave.”

He pulled the dildo out and forced it all the way in, so fast and deep it was shocking and Dick oversold his reaction, writhing in Lex’s grasp, his mouth hanging wide, he lifted his head and licked Lex’s bottom lip in desperation, “Yes, Master Lex.  I need you.  I NEED YOU.”

And just like that Lex’s games were over again, the dildo pulled out and he was thrusting desperately into his body.  Dick following along, but this time trying not pushing him over the edge too fast, to just keep it going like this, where Lex was head-over-heels filled with lust and Dick had some control over what would happen next just in case something were to happen.  

Then suddenly a crashing noise resounded, it wasn’t loud but it was there.  

Lex quickly pulled away and fell quiet listening, “What was that?”

As Lex was about to pull out Dick wrapped his legs around him in a vice grip “What was what?”

“That noise.” he was pulling away again but buckled over when Dick thrust his hips, tightening his ass, making pleasure course through Lex’s body.

“What are you talking about?!” Dick asked sounding petty and airheaded, “Hurry up and fuck me.  Fuck me, Master Lex.  I need you deep.” 

Lex looked took a few seconds to consider him but didn’t give in, “Let go.” he ordered as he got off the bed.  Dick didn’t and Lex stood carrying Dick, his cock still buried in him as Dick clung to him like a koala.  

Dick whimpered passing off his disobedience as neediness as his hips continued to gyrate against him.  He kept whispering his lust into Lex’s ear and licking at his neck and just as quickly as he’d gotten up Lex had him pinned against the wall, thrusting hard and fast and Dick moaned loudly as Lex also grabbed his length and moved his hand with vigor.

Dick couldn’t control the pace with how rough Lex was being and they came together in quick succession.  Dick melted against him, pushing Lex back to the bed, “Again.” he moaned, “Harder this time.”

Lex grunted and then at the very last moment instead of allowing Dick to push him onto the bed Lex spun them around and roughly pushed Dick onto it and went towards the door, “You stay there.”

He was out of the room, the door slamming behind him.  

Dick swore under his breath and followed him.

“Master Lex!  Wait please!” Dick called fear brimming as he tried to stall him.  Hoping beyond hope that Tim had found evidence by now and was somewhere safe. 

“I told you to stay in the room!  How dare you disobey my orders so blatantly!  I knew I should have tied you up.” he mumbled angrily.

Dick silently prayed to every higher power out there that Tim wasn’t wherever Lex was going.  Lex went down the large stairway and then looked down a corridor.  Then in the opposite direction they heard someone moaning.

Lex power walked into the large kitchen and found a soaking Tim laying on the floor.  Luthor was actually very good at hiding a lot of his emotions but Dick saw his face flicker in relief and then turn dark, “What are you doing in here?!  And why are you soaking wet?!”

Dick pulled back as if appalled and then feigned superiority and disgust as he watched Tim perform what he would later describe to Bruce as ‘one of the best fake-outs he’d ever seen’.

Tim’s body began to tremble slightly as he stared up at Luthor with big blue eyes already brimming with tears, his shoulders went up just slightly, as he pouted, “M-m-master… m-master…” 

His breath came out as if he were trying so hard to hold back the tears and the fear, maybe the fear was real and he was using it to his advantage, that was even better.

“Get it out boy!” Lex shouted angrily and Tim cringed as streams of words escaped his lips.

“I-I woke up and I just… I took a shower but I didn’t want to use your towels and-and soil them Master Lex but then I got just-just so hungry and no one was around and I was just going to grab some food but my legs... were weaker th-than I thought and I tripped and-”

Dick saw the mess of a knocked over shelf, the plates scattered and broken on the ground, accounting for the noise.

“You were going to steal food from me but then you instead went and made a mess of my kitchen.” Lex’s eyes narrowed and making Tim react by flinching away.

Dick had to admit this was a good cover since Tim WAS awfully skinny and small plus Lex had done a number on him earlier and if he’d taken a shower there was no way he’d have had time to explore the mansion.  Dick was impressed Tim had thought of that and had probably poured water on himself from the sink quickly before Lex had come down.

“I-I would never… I was just… I-” Tim started bawling and the tears started falling fat and endless from his eyes, and wow they looked real, as his knees came up to his chin and he started furiously wiping his tears away, “I’m so so sorry Master Lex, please don’t tell Master Malone, please… please, please.”

“You fear that scum Matches Malone more than me?” Lex asked taking this into consideration.

Tim shuddered as Lex mentioned Bruce’s alter-ego and nodded fervently.

Lex seemed to actually be pleased thinking about how much he’d tortured the boy and yet Matches was to be more feared than him?  Lex found himself having newfound respect for Matches and Dick could see the satisfied evil intentions of Lex completely blowing Tim’s mishap out of proportion to Matches just to make sure that Tim would get punished as severely as possible.

Which of course Bruce would never do.  Well played Tim.  Dick always knew the kid was smart but even Dick hadn’t known to what extent Tim was able to play the game of deception.  

“I’m bored.” Dick announced trying to bring the attention back to himself, “Master leave this vermin and come play with me again?”

Dick wrapped his arm around Lex’s waist from behind and just to be completely overbearing so some of that anger could be redirected to him he rubbed his hand against Lex’s crotch.

Lex’s eyes burned with fury at Tim but he was also conflicted because of Dick’s presence.

Finally deciding what he was going to do about this situation he grabbed Tim and threw him over his shoulder.  He carried him back to the bedroom he had fainted in, Dick following behind, and unceremoniously threw him right down onto the concrete floor.  Dick winced from the noise Tim made as he fell.  Lex then slammed the door closed without another word to the boy and then locked it and turned to Dick.

Apparently he found Tim not worthy of his time and decided Matches would take care of Tim when he gave him back to the gangster.  Dick could finally breath a sigh of relief.

“I told you he was a rat.” Dick bit out as he possessively draped himself over Lex.

Luther didn’t seem in much of a bantering mood anymore though as his eyes smoldered, “Bedroom, now.  Get the rope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this fic is almost done! We've made it to the homestretch! I can't wait to start on the sequel to this fic! But also for the sequel there will actually be much less sex even though there will still be some sex scenes of course! (I really don't know how I feel about this to be honest and I don't want to mislead you guys about it either so I guess this is my heads up!)
> 
> Anyways I also made a small change to the last chapter as well.
> 
> Thank you all for your support! Your kudos, comments, and love are what pulled me through and allowed me to get to this point! 
> 
> Please look forward to more from me! Thank you again!


	15. The End?

Tim slowly sits up from the ground, feeling his aching body throb and yet that doesn’t matter right now.

His mind races.  He wipes at his eyes, pushing away the fatigue and fake tears and focuses on the mission at hand.

He needs to get to Bruce right now.  No matter what he needs to go.  

But how?

And then he hears a clicking noise.

Tim stiffens but doesn’t jump up from his position on the cold ground.  He looked up at the window to his room as they shook and then slid open.

Tim quickly crawled to hide behind the bed but moments later just as immediately jumped out.  He’d recognize that silhouette anywhere!  

Black cargo pants, blank tank top, messy hair with strands of white at the front, and a scowl on his face.

“Master Jason!” Tim stage whispered excitedly.

Tim starts to move towards him but Jason is already kneeling over him and crushing him in an embrace.

Tim’s body melts into his and he lets himself be comforted by the embrace.  Jason is comforted just as much.

“What are you doing here?” Tim’s relieved but confused.

Jason ignores him.  The hug only lasts moments as Jason pulls away and looks him over, seeing the exposed bleeding flesh all along Tim’s body and the bruises on his wrists and neck, “Did that bastard do this to you?!” Jason asked, his voice a low growl, “I’ll fucking kill him.”

Tim shook his head remembering what he’d seen, there was no time for this, “We need to get Master Bruce right now.”

\---

Tim doesn’t really explain but Jason see’s that Tim is extremely serious and so helps him out the window he’d come in.  They jump on his bike and he takes him straight to Wayne Manor.  

Bruce’s gate opened exactly when Jason rushed over.  The secret service woman that had earlier threatened to blow Jason’s head off with a gun, directed him to a parking garage and guided them through Wayne Manor and ushered them to Bruce’s study as if the man had been waiting there for them the whole time.

“Tim.” Bruce simply said sitting behind his desk straight faced.  

Jason’s brow creased but Tim seemed to know what Bruce meant with his one word and started explaining his arrival.

“The Kryptonian slaves.  I found them.  One escaped.  I couldn’t catch him or convince him to stay.  He’s probably long gone.  Lex will notice the second he walks into that room and suspect me and Dick.  We need to get Dick out of there NOW.” Tim says matter of factly, then Jason watches fascinated as Tim takes out what looked like contacts from his eyes and placed them on a sheet in front of Bruce, “All of what I’ve seen has been recorded but… I fear for Dick, Master Bruce…”

Bruce nods a grim expression on his face as if he’s calculating his next move.  “Good work.  Go get some rest in one of the guest rooms.  Both of you.  You are done Tim.  Leave the rest to me.”

“But-” Tim was about to say until Bruce fixed a glare at him making his words fall flat.

Jason and Tim exited the room as Bruce made a series of phone calls.

\---

Instead of finding a room Tim paced in front of Bruce’s door refusing to leave it just at that.

“Tim, Bruce said he’d take care of it.” Jason tried as he watched.

“I know but still, there has to be something more I can do.” all Tim can think about is how vulnerable Dick is at this very moment.

“You’re bleeding all over the place.  We need to treat your wounds.” Jason reasoned.

“No.” Tim shook his head and pulled his wrist out of Jason’s grip, “I can’t just leave Dick there.  I can’t.”

“Are you disobeying Master Bruce AND me?” Jason asks continuing to crossing his arm.

Tim doesn’t answer as he stops pacing and looks inquisitively towards Jason.  After telling Bruce all of his information he had more time to think about something else that was stumping him too, “Why were you there?  At Master Luthor’s mansion?”

Jason looked away, not answering and continued to keep his arms crossed.

“You knew I’d be there.” Tim reasoned, when Jason didn’t answer Tim used that as confirmation that his suspicions were true, “You knew Master Bruce and Dick wanted to use me on a mission to help Kryptonians.  You let them take me because of that.”

Jason’s teeth started grinding and he tightened the grip he had on his own arms..

“You came because you were worried.” Tim gasped at last coming to his final conclusion, “You were worried about me.”

Tim approached Jason and slowly pried one of Jason’s hands from his grip on himself and took hold of it.  They were large and rough, they told of hardships and struggle and yet behind that, they were gentle and warm just like Jason himself.

“Thank god....I thought…. I thought you didn’t- I thought you hated me.” Tim whispered, looking down at Jason’s hand in his and caressing it.

“I don’t hate you.” Jason gave in.  The edges of his eyes softening.  There really wasn’t a thing Tim had ever done to make Jason hate him.   

Just then the doors of Bruce’s office flew open and Bruce was rushing out the door, his clothes were a mess, his tie loose and lopsided, completely different than he had been just moments ago.  Then there was a bottle of… whisky??? In his hand?

“Master Bruce?!” Tim stared stunned.

Bruce glanced at them then called his security, “Donna.”

“Yes, Master Bruce.” She had appeared from what seemed like nowhere at his side, “I’m going out.  Make sure these two stay here, please.”  He pointed at Tim and Jason.

“Will do sir.”

“Wait Master Bruce!  Dick-” Tim started.

“I will handle everything.  Stay here.” Bruce demanded, taking a swig of the whisky and without a beat walked away from them.

All they could do now was trust Bruce.

\---

Bruce had to come up with something quick.  Something clever.  Lex Luthor was an evil but commendably smart man.  He had to think of something that:

One- wouldn’t put him in line with working with his counterpart Matches Malone

Two- would get Dick out of Lex Luthor’s clutches quickly before Lex found out that someone had been messing with his secret slaves

Three- would make sure that Lex’s secret slaves were found and Lex was charged and jailed tonight before he could hide the evidence

His original plan had been that after Dick and Tim had infiltrated he would be able to anonymously give the authorities clips from the video contacts he’d given Tim.  That way Tim and Dick wouldn’t be under suspicion and Lex would be dealt with smoothly.

The fact that a Kryptonian slave had gotten out though changed all of that.  Tim was right to have decided the first thing he needed to do was get to him.  If Lex had gone down there at any point with the both of them still there he would have figured something was going on and would have decided to kill Tim and maybe even Dick.

And now that Tim was gone the only one to take wrath from Lex if he’d found the empty cell was Dick.  Which meant he had to go NOW.

And now that Tim was out of there there was no more need for his presence.  His job was done.  There was no actual contract stating Tim’s presence at Lex’s mansion was warranted and once Bruce’s new plan was put into action it wouldn’t matter if Tim were there or not.  Lex would probably have forgotten all about the slum pleasure slave and have bigger problems.  It would actually go smoother without Tim around to muddle everything.  Tim could easily come up with an excuse that he’d hidden and escaped the authorities back to his owner if Lex even cared to check for him later on, he was the slave of Matches Malone after all, a known gangster.  Lex would be relieved to not be publicly affiliated with the man.

Bruce had quickly used his connections to get a caller to anonymously give a tip to the police about Lex Luthor’s slave trade.  The trick was the call would be made when Bruce was at Lex’s house completely drunk which would dispose of any suspicion that he was the one who gave the tip.

Bruce arrived at the Luthor mansion after having downed the whisky, guzzling as much as he could.  If the police were to test his alcohol intake he had to be sure he was boozed enough to be treated as incompetent.

Drunk: Check

When he arrived he rammed right into Luthor’s gate with his expensive black ferrari, breaking it open and effectively damaging his ride as well.  

Rage filled drunk driving accident: Check.

Bruce started banging on Lex’s door as loudly and obnoxiously as he could, “LEX YOU BASTARD GET OUT HERE!”

Bruce heard a scuffle and then Lex opened the door scowling at him and momentarily shocked to see his gate rammed down, “What in gods name are you doing here Bruce?!  And what the FUCK happened to my gate?!”

Bruce grabbed Lex’s front shirt and pushed his way into the mansion, “WHERE’S DICK YOU BASTARD!”

“He’s upstairs you idiot!” Lex shouted pushing Bruce, Bruce stumbled back drunkenly, “It was your car that brought him here!”

“Well I want him back!  HE’S MINE!” Bruce shouted making a large swinging motion towards Lex that looked like a really drunk person trying to punch.

“You’re fucking DRUNK!  Get OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Lex shouted, "Shouldn't you be out of the country by now?!"  

“NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME WHAT’S MINE!” Bruce took another exaggerated punch and missed again.

“I’m not finished with him you SPOILED ASSHOLE!” Lex pushed him away.

Bruce was stumbling but he was still solid, he picked up Lex by the front of his robe and finally landed a punch.  He would at least get one good one in.  

In truth it was satisfying as hell.

Rage filled drunk fight with Lex: Check

To plant the idea that he was incompetent and impulsive was the idea.  To make Lex not even question whether or not Bruce could be involved in the police search that was about to happen and it seemed to be working.

“Master Bruce?!” Dick called from the top of the stairs.  He quickly made his way down, “What are you doing here?!”  

“My beautiful one!” Bruce’s attention fully focused on Dick.  Although there was a smile on Bruce’s face Dick could read the signs in Bruce’s eyes and played along accordingly, rushing towards him with glee.  Bruce dropped Lex and he clattered to the floor, “There you are.”  

“Master!!” Dick called jumping into Bruce’s arms happily.

Lex was angry and confused.  Had he been used by Dick just to make Bruce jealous?

“The both of you get out of my house now!”

And just as suddenly as Bruce had barged in there were police sirens flaring outside of the mansion as men in suits burst through the doors.  

“Put your hands up!” They shouted, pointing their guns towards the three men.

Lex for just a split second looked concerned before a relieved expression crossed his face, “Thank god you’re here!  I’d like to make a legal complaint against Bruce Wayne for damaging private property, trespassing, assault, and countless other aggravations!!!!”

The officer in charge looked at Lex and then the obviously very drunk man and his pleasure slave making out and dry humping on the floor and then flanked a unit of his men to scour the mansion instead.  Obviously he was only here for the big fish and could care less about domestic disputes between elites.

“W-Wait what are you doing?!” Lex asked alarmed.

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to put your hands out so we can cuff you.” the police officer informed him.

“What?!” He asked incredulously, “On what charges?!  This is MY home!”

“You are hereby under arrest for illegal and unethical scientific experimentation, illegal slaves in holding, and illegal sale of said slaves.  You may come quietly or we will use force.”

“Nonsense!” Lex shouted as he was cuffed, “I’ve been framed!”

“And who would it be that framed you sir?” he asked sarcastically as the other officers started taking him away.

Lex looked over to Bruce and Dick continuing to make out on the floor and then back at the officer, it was obviously not those two idiots, “I-I don’t know who did this but I am INNOCENT!”

The officer was not even paying him any attention anymore as another officer radioed him in, “Sir we’ve found the slaves.  Releasing them and giving them medical attention as we speak.”

“Good.  I’ll be there in a moment.” he radioed back, then turned to the couple, “Sir, I suggest you and your partner find a ride home.  This is a crime scene.  I don’t need you both lingering around.”

“Yes sir.” Bruce answers, stumbling out of the building with Dick on his arm, “This party sucks anyways sir!  There’s no music and everyone’s frowning!”

Dick laughed and nuzzled Bruce as they swayed away.

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

 

(2 months later)

Jason clutched onto Tim’s waist as they nervously wait at the airport for the Kryptonians arrival.  The Green Lanterns had landed them all some miles away from Gotham.

\---

_“Master Conner would be fine with it you know…”_

_“With what?” Jason asked pretending that he didn’t know where this conversation was going._

_They were back in Jason’s apartment.  The news of the Kryptonian’s returning had spread and it was now public knowledge and there was a date set for their arrival._

_“With-with us?  With me with him… and with you.  Kryptonians are not strangers to polyamory you know.  Gotham recognizes it as well.  You could come live with us back at the Kent’s house-”_

_Jason kissed Tim to make him stop talking._

_There was a moment of silence before Jason said anything.  He knew what Tim wanted, he wanted them both, he loved them both, and he acknowledged that.  But Jason didn’t want that.  Tim understood._

_“I don’t want to… to lose you…” Tim confessed hiding his face in Jason’s shoulder._

_Jason sighed, “I won’t go live with you and your boyfriend.” He pats Tim's head with his hand as he embraced him, “But I will come visit you once in awhile okay?  So don’t get depressed over it.”_

_It's not what Tim wants but it's the best he’s going to get and so he nods as he puts his lips on Jason's and Jason cherishes these last moments that Tim will be his and his alone._

\---

Brimming with excitement Tim stared intently at the mass of people coming off the plane.  Tim had his collar on as always but no leash.

And then he saw him.  Master Clark was tall even among other Kryptonians and Tim saw the top of his head in the sea of people.  Master Clark was laughing at something and that something, Tim saw, was Conner.  

His Conner.

Jason could see Tim’s face light up.  He thought Tim would just run over to Conner right away after seeing him but to his surprise Tim turned around to face him.

The look on his face, hopeful and, he dare say sad.  

Tim was sad to separate from him.  Jason couldn't help but feel the clenching in his chest at that expression.  Tim’s eyes asked the question that didn’t make it to his lips, ‘Are you sure about this?’  And it was more as if Tim was worried about Jason’s well being after all of this than anything else.

Jason couldn’t help but give him a smirk and nod of encouragement.

Tim’s face brightened once more, a warm smile on those lips now, and threw his arms around Jason in a hug.  Jason returned it, his hands squeezing the smaller form.  The hug was solid and yet it all happened too fast, or maybe it just felt that way to Jason.  Tim’s hands slid down Jason’s arms and held his, squeezing them for a moment before he turned around and let go.

Jason’s hands stilled in the air between them from when they parted and he watched as Tim caught their attention and jumped into Conner’s arms.

Conner caught him and swung him around effortlessly and they laughed together.

Jason turns away from them, not wanting to speak with the Kents.  Not yet at least.  He would just be bitter and say something that he didn’t mean, and he didn’t want that.  He didn’t want to ruin the moment for Tim and so he walked away and found refuge a good few feet away and out of their sight.

“You’re a good person.” Jason turned around annoyed and found Dick and Bruce behind him.

He stiffened and nodded in acknowledgement of them.

Bruce, being the main advocate of Kryptonian immigration showed up to welcome the Kryptonians back to Earth and had given a speech.

It's been 2 months since Lex has been humiliated and taken to prison.  

Jason didn’t really understand how everything worked but he knew in theory what had happened.  He believes Bruce must be friends with someone in the police force and had tipped him off as to where in Luthor’s house to look for the cloned slaves.

Then he went over to Luthor’s mansion himself, and had demanded Dick back, acting as drunk as a sailor.  Luthor and Bruce had been arguing over Dick when the police showed up which gave Bruce built in deniability since they’d gotten their anonymous tip at the time Bruce was with Lex.

The police were swift and had Lex in cuffs the moment they’d found the illegally cloned Kryptonian slaves.

If Jason was telling the truth he was in awe of Brucie Bruce, the man who was definitely more than his facade of elite businessman and playboy.  And he knew that Dick was just as scary.

“I just keep my promises.” Jason told them, making sure to keep eye contact with each of them.  It wasn’t good to show weakness with anyone.  Especially people like these two.

Dick looked behind him at Bruce and Bruce understood.  Bruce held out his hand in a handshake-like manner and Jason took it.  Not taking it would be disrespectful and there was no need to disrespect a man of this stature after all he’d done.  Even Jason acknowledged that.

As they shook Bruce’s other hand came up as well and handed him the end of Dick’s thin gold leash.  Jason took it as Bruce nodded at him and walked away to amicably greet all of the Kryptonians and camera men.

The exchange was subtle yet in a public space it was needed for an elites prized pleasure slave to always have a master hanging onto him.

Jason keeps the leash slack, it was nothing more than a showpiece obviously.

“Do you like my outfit?” Dick asks. Showing off the white jacket that hugged his body and had gold trimming.  The jacket sleeves ended at his elbows and the back flowed behind him almost like a stiff flower.  The front was buttoned at one point on his stomach and flowed outwards, his long legs and golden shorts were still completely visible as well as most of his chest for that matter, showing in a v like shape.  He had gold sparkles at the edge of his eyes and along his body in intricate patterns.

“You know you’re beautiful, babe.  What do you want?” Jason asked, a slight edge to his voice.  Again thinking of how much trouble high ranking people were, and how dangerous as well.

Dick leans in closer to him acknowledging that Jason wanted to get straight to the point, “It seems you’ve lost your source of income.  My master would very much like you to come work for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me. Thank you to those who were here from the beginning and newer readers. 
> 
> In truth I've never actually stuck with a long chaptered story until the end until now so I'm feeling particularly proud. At the same time I feel like this chapter is not satisfying at all and yet no matter how I edit it I think maybe it never will be and so this is what I'm giving to you all.
> 
> Thank you for reading up to this point and I hope in the future you will read more of my writing.
> 
> Please leave a comment letting me know you are out there and again thank you.
> 
> Also please look forward to the sequel. There is so much more to this story than this. I hope you all stay with me for it!
> 
> thankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!


End file.
